Young & Beautiful
by ohhitherechampagnelaughs
Summary: It's a cruel world and Brooke Davis knows this but with darkness there comes a reason to live - to fight on. She finds her reason to survive within her friends while the drug war with the IRA, Mexican cartel and pot growers closes in on the people she cares about the most. (A very AU story filled with lots of original characters)
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, here's our story: Young and Beautiful. Before you read we want to let you know that this story is set before the movie 'Savages' and is very Brooke Davis AU as well as a lot of Original characters. Hopefully you will like them all because we sure do! To make things less confusing we have put together a list of the original characters and some of their traits so you get to know them a little better so here you guys are (also with who we pictured as their playboys as we wrote them:

**The Callaghan family**;

**Brian: (Josh Duhamel)** Lawyer, supposed to take over the family business but since he's a lawyer, his younger brother Liam got the job. He is in his early thirties.

**Liam: (Colin O'Donoghue)** is still in the British military, but since he had to take over the family business. Strings were pulled so he wouldn't have to fight in the war. Liam went to college and is in his mid-20s. He had a very dark childhood.

**Ryan: (Colton Haynes)** Goes to college at Brown University. He is 20. Acts on his impulses no matter what they are. He plans to join the family business after he gets his BA in Business.

**Aoibheann: (****Lyndsy Fonseca****)** Lives with Liam in Laguna and is taking a year off before she heads off to college. Liam is her favorite brother and the other two know it.

**Caitlin: (Michelle Fairley)** strong in public but a pushover when it comes to her husband and Favors Liam the most, because his father is her one true love.

**Darcie: (Russell Crowe**) Got passed over to take over the family business. He is a member of the IRA (very high up) He hates Liam with a passion.

**Ruari: (Anthony Hopkins)** Stepped down from the family business because of his age, but has a voice in it, Loves his grandchildren, not proud of Darcie at all. Lost his wife to cancer and his two brothers that are members of the IRA.

Okay guys, that's the Callaghan family. Hopefully it won't be too confusing when you read about them! Hope you all enjoy the story!

_x_

_Down on the West Coast they got a sayin' "If you're not drinkin' then you're not playin'."_

The relationship between the two young adults was nothing more than friendship, almost along the lines of siblings. The love they shared was what Ben called,_ spiritual. _But that was what Ben defined a lot of things. They met during Bens last year at Berkley, Brookes first year. There was something about her that gravitated Ben to her. She was always the life of the party, everyone always wanted to talk to her, be near her, and soak in her aura. _God damn, Ben, you are such a hippy. _Brooke would make fun of him when he would go on about auras.

"Will you tell me that story?" Brooke asked Ben as the laid under the stars together, arms linked with the others. "The Greek one."

"Orpheus and Eurydice?" He laughed as Brooke nodded next to him. "No."

"_Ben_!" She sang.

"_Brooke_!" He sang back.

"Tell me that story. It's the one I want to hear."

Ben shook his head. "You always want to hear that story. It's too tragic, Brooke. You deserve happy stories."

"Give me tragedy!" Brooke laughed. They were both high off their ass, lying on the roof top of Ben's beach front property. Not the smartest thing to do while stoned. But Ben was a pro at doing things while high as a kite. Weed was his business. Brooke huffed when Ben wouldn't comply with her. "Fine." She scooted herself up. "I'll give you your own tragedy to write about!" She said with a giggle as she stood up. Ben grabbed her before she could get to the edge of the roof though, knowing what she was going to do. Threaten to jump off until she got her way. She was stubborn, and though she was only joking – Ben could see her jumping one day just to prove that she could indeed do it.

"Ok, Ok!" He finally agreed. "Just lie down."

Brooke smiled and moved back down next to him, looping their arms together again, taking his hand in her own.

He breathed in before telling her the story. "_Orpheus was the greatest poet who ever lived. His music was so beautiful that when he played, rivers would stop flowing, winds would stop blowing, and the skies would open up_ _so his wondrous melodies could be heard by the gods in heaven."_

Brooke looked up at the nights sky with a smile on her face. Ben handed over the joint they were sharing, letting her take a hit. She inhaled, held it for a moment, letting her mind get dizzy, and then exhaled. "Go on," She breathed happily before handing him the joint back.

"_One day, his wife; Eurydice was bitten to death by vipers. Over come with grief, Orpheus played heartbreaking songs in his lyre. The Gods were moved, and so advised Orpheus to travel to the land of the dead and sing his songs to Hades to bargain for his wife,"_

Ben took a quick hit, knowing Brooke might slap him if he didn't finish the story she wanted to hear. He exhaled, coughing a bit and then cleared his throat. "_So it was that Hades' heart was softened and he allowed Eurydice to leave under one condition." _He passed the joint back to Brooke but continued on with the story. _"-That Orpheus would walk in front … and never look back."_

Brooke breathed out, smoke float about her head. "But he looked back."

"He did." Ben sat himself up. He looked down at his watch and groaned. "Brooke, I'm meeting with a new client in ten. We should get off the roof." Ben, always the gentleman, helped Brooke down the roof, knowing her head was buzzing too much for her to properly get down by herself. "You got it?" He asked, watching as she stepped down.

"Benny, can I stay the night?" She asked him. He laughed, because even though he hated when his mother would call him that – he loved when Brooke would.

"Yes." He agreed. "Just, go put on a movie or something." Ben said once they were both on solid ground and he could see the man he was meeting with stepping up his steps. "I'll be there in a little while." He said as he ushered Brooke in to the house.

Once she was inside, safe upstairs, Ben looked at the man he had been playing volleyball on the beach with for the past month. He didn't know why it took them so long to come up with some sort of agreement on the business they had both formed in their heads. "That your girlfriend?" Chon asked.

Chon. A Navy Seal, back from his first tour in Iraq. PTSD to the extreme.

"No," Ben shook his head. "Just a friend from college."

Truth be told, Brooke never finished her first semester at Berkeley, she dropped out and only came back for the parties and to visit Ben. But now he graduated and Brooke didn't have to drive back and forth from his place at Berkeley and her home in Laguna that she shared with her parents.

Brooke: a typical rich girl, _why doesn't daddy love me? No, _she was far from that. She didn't need a reason as to why her parents were never around – she was glad to have them gone. They were always out of town, out of state, out of the country and Brooke could care less. She liked that her parents were always gone. Especially her father. But that didn't mean she didn't get lonely.

Brooke walked up the stairs to the room Ben had deemed her own, and jumped on the bed. She looked down at her phone and saw she had four missed calls.

_Ophelia. _They had made friends in high school, and after Brooke dropped out of Berkeley, they became best friends. Brooke was Os hookup. She would always give her friend the best of Bens stash. She had been smoking weed since she was in middle school, much longer than Brooke. She had sort of a dependency on it, unlike Brooke who simply got high just to get high. Not to calm her nerves or make it OK to drive or because she was sick. Brooke just liked the feeling. O liked the feeling more.

O was just like Ben, mellow, very hippie. _I think you'd like her. _Brooke told Ben once. But he had been too focused on school. But school was over, he was done and there was no time like the present time to play. She hit the call button, calling Ophelia back and invited her over to try some of Bens new grow.

"You sure that's OK?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine."

"I'm not going to get greeted at the door with a pistol in the face?" Ophelia asked causing Brooke to let out a loud laugh.

"Not by me or Ben."

O agreed, telling Brooke she'd be there in twenty minutes, and Brooke guessed that by then Ben's business partner would be gone. If not, she would simply tell him to leave or join the party.

Brooke put her, messed up from the wind and roof, hair up in to a messy bun and quickly slipped in to a pair of skinny jeans and changed out of the tank top she had been wearing and ran down the hall in to Ben's room, stealing one of his t-shirts.

_I help you grow, get you the seeds from Iraq, sell, and when people give you a hard time and don't pay up – well, that's when things get entertaining for me._

_Violence is never the answer._

Brooke rolled her eyes and groaned. "Jesus Christ, Ben, don't get so preachy." Brooke said, finally emerging from the upstairs. She took a seat in the middle of the two men. "Ben, I invited Ophelia over," Before Ben could protest, Brooke raised her hands, stopping him from saying anything. "Benjamin, you have no excuses as to why she shouldn't come over and face it – you need to get laid."

Chon couldn't help but to laugh a little at what the girl said to Ben, which earned him a dimple from the girl. Chon glanced at Ben to see that he was rolling his eyes. Ben shook his head. "If you say so Brooklyn," Ben knew that Brooke hated it when he used her full name, only her parents did when they were around which was never.

Brooke stuck out her tongue at Ben, making a face at the name. "I hate when you call me that!"

"Well I'm not particularly fond of when you call me _Benjamin._" He teased her. Brooke rolled her eyes and grinned when she heard the knock on the door.

"Oh," she clapped her hands."There's Ophelia!" Brooke said with a cheesy smile on her face as she ran over to the front door. Brooke quickly glanced over her should to see that Ben was fixing his shirt and the guy called Chon looked like he was about to go full ninja mode.

"Brooke Davis!" Ophelia or better known as O yelled a she pulled her best friend into a hug. "I see you started the party without me," O added as she looked at the two men sitting in the living room.

"What can I say, they love me," Both girls giggled, which caused Ben and Chon to share a confused look. "You boys continue with the top secret meeting," Brooke paused and did the rabbit ear hand gesture. "We will be upstairs."

As O followed Brooke upstairs she whispered loudly, "Please tell me that Ben is the one with the curly hair,"

Ben just sat on the living couch with a huge grin on his face and yes he was still high as a kite.

"So…" Chon said awkwardly.

"Right, I say we have a deal my man," Both men shook hands, each thinking about how their lives where going to change for the better. "Wanna go upstairs and crash their party?" Ben stood up and stretched, he felt like an old man, but he knew it was because he had to take care of Brooke's crazy ass.

Chon shrugged his shoulders. _Why not?_

Chon took in the surrounding of the house, it was big, and there was no doubt that Ben already had a lot of cash stashed away. "Her names Brooklyn, right?"

Ben let out a loud laugh. "Brooke, if you call her Brooklyn she might start calling you by your full name. I learned that the hard way."

"-How old is she?"

"Nineteen." Ben said, a few feet away from Brooke's bedroom door.

"Legal!" Brooke yelled from her room causing Chon to fight back his own laughter. "-Benny, come in, I want you to meet O." She said, When Ben and Con came in to the room, O smiled at Ben, a smile so bright, it brought him out of his previous high and on to a whole new one. A high from a goddess. Brooke smirked. "I take it from your dopey grin that you two would like to get to know each other so I'm going to take your new business partner downstairs and you two can…fuck?" Brooke looked to Chon, he full on laughed at that, no longer able to fight it. "Come along, business man!" Brooke said, surprising Chon by taking his hand and running away from the pillow Ophelia was bound to throw at her.

They were outside now on the back deck, looking out at the beach. Brooke started a small fire in the outdoor fire place. Though there was no reason to other than when Brooke was high she liked to look at fire, that's what she told Chon anyway.

"Are you sure that you're not just secretly a pyro?" Chon asked her causing Brooke to laugh.

"Yes!" She continued to laugh, giving in to a small snort. "That's the true reason, you caught me, business man!" Brooke grinned at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her. He watched as she dug in to her pocket, pulling out a joint. "Do you want to light up?"

"Yes," Chon said happily. This made Brooke chuckle. "What?"

"It's nothing." She told him. "I just see why Benny brought you in to this." She said with a warm smile. She moved forward lighting the joint from the fire, quick to pull back before the whole thing lit on fire.

"You in the business?" Chon asked.

The smoke blew out of Brookes nostrils and she shrugged. "I sell to bambi-eyes in there. Something tells me that she's going to be around a lot more now though." She passed over the joint. Chon took in a deep puff, closing his eyes, not seeing the way Brooke was watching him. "You're the guy he plays volleyball with, right? Chon?"

Chon opened his eyes and raised his brow.

"Ben tells me everything. Most the time he says things because he doesn't think I'm listening but," she pointed to her ears. "I always listen." Brooke smiled. "I'm Brooke by the way."

"Not Brooklyn?" He teased her causing her to laugh.

"Not unless you want me to start calling you Chongy."

He laughed, eased in the moment because of the weed. "Please don't." She smiled, reaching for the joint. Chon moved forward and passed it to her. "Do you live here?" He asked.

"Most days." Brooke said with a shrug.

"So I'll see you around a lot." He didn't ask, he was just getting the facts checked in his head. He liked for things to be planned. "You'll be here."

"I will. But if you ever get sick of me, feel free to tell me to go home – I keep telling Ben that but for some reason he keeps me around."

"I can see why." Chon said without thinking.

Brooke smiled brightly. But before she could say anything, her phone began to ring. She looked down to see who was calling her. _Liam, _the guy she had gone on a couple of dates with. She looked to Chon, thought about blowing Liam off to hang out with Ben's new business partner.

"Who's that?" Chon asked Brooke.

"This guy I'm kind of seeing." Brooke told him, not really sure what to call Liam. _Her boyfriend? _She had discussed that with her the Irish man she was sleeping with, she didn't really see the use in discussing it with Chon.

_He saw her. In a crowd full of people he saw her. And he picked her. _

_A goddess._

_She had been with her a young blonde woman. Her long brown hair stopping at the middle of her back, a wet mess of curls from her swim in the ocean. The sun seemed to shine down on her leaving the other faces in the crowd a blurred mess. _

_Liam had come for a meeting, clad in his suit while all the other men and women ran around in their bathing suits. He tugged at his tie, feeling sweat drip from his head down to his neck. It was too hot. He had first fought his grandfather, Ruari, on expanding their business to Laguna, California to which he replied. "What's not to like about California? The women run around with their tits out and a string up their ass and call it their outfit. You'll have fun in Laguna, I assure you. _

_And he had. He had slept with a number of women, earning himself a reputation in the area. He was foreign, European, all the girls flocked to him like birds to seeds. He was still dealing with the love he left in Ireland, his sweetheart; Irene. The best way to get over someone is to get under someone new. Ryan, his youngest brother, had told him. So he got under a lot of women. _

_He hadn't expected to want anything more from a California girl than a place to put his cock in until he saw her. The most beautiful woman in California. And he had to have her. _

_He watched, ignoring the man he was in a meeting with, as Brooke ran a towel over her head, trying to shake out some of the salt water and smiled. She was shaking her head like a wet dog, but he found it somewhat elegant. Everything she did was magic to him._

_Liam! His name being called caused him to look away. Are you listening? _

_He told them to go on, but couldn't help himself when his eyes wandered down the beach again where this Goddess was now grabbing her things and heading his way. When she was close enough and caught him staring at her, she blushed. He grinned at her. There was something so familiar about her that made him get up, leaving the man he was with shouting his name, and walked up to her._

_She smiled up at him as he moved close to her, gazing down at her. "You're beautiful."_

_She chuckled. "You're very forward."_

"_I'm not afraid to go after something I want." Liam told her. She laughed again and then held out her hand. I'm Brooke. Liam picked up her hand in his and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of her palm. "Liam." He introduced himself. _

_On their date, he had brushed his fingers along her smooth legs, pushed the hair away from her eyes, kissed her jaw line and whispered in her ear. Everything he could think of to make her his. She would smile, bat her lashes and him and run her hand up his leg until he was melted like butter. He wanted her, but she had him. _

_He was hypnotized. He belonged to her from that moment forward._

Brooke's phone continued to ring, she couldn't ignore his call. "Do you mind if I get this?" She asked Chon. He shook his head and watched as Brooke got up, leaving him alone at the fire pit. He should have known someone like Brooke was already taken.

"Hey Liam," Brooke said in to the phone.

"_Hello, beautiful." _He replied. "What are you doing?"

Brooke smiled, she loved his Irish accent. "Being 'wing-woman' of the year." She told him causing Liam to chuckle. _How? _He asked. "I'm getting Ben laid." _Come over. _Liam told her. She looked back to Chon who was still sitting at the fire pit, smoking. Brooke bit down on her lip. "Tomorrow?" She asked.

"I suppose I can wait to ravish you until tomorrow." Liam told her causing her to blush.

Brooke laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said before hanging up and walking back over to where Chon was sitting.

"Do you need to go?" He asked her.

Brooke sat down next to Chon. "Nope." She told him causing him to smile.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**_ Are you guys enjoying this story? We haven't gotten any reviews but we see people favoriting and following the story? What do you guys think? We'd love to hear your feedback! - k&b_

* * *

_At first you think you have a dark side it's exciting and then you realize the dark side wins every time if you decide to indulge in it._

He welcomed the darkness; it gave him peace when nothing else in the word could. The darkness had saved more times than he could count. Tonight though, the darkness was no longer his friend, it had betrayed him. The nightmares came rushing back to him, causing him to awake, in a panic, sweating, and adrenaline running though his veins. Liam glanced around his bedroom, and then looked down at his hands, to see he was holding his military knife, ready to slay his demons. He quickly put his knife away and mumbled under his breath, as he got out of his California king size bed, only wearing a pair of boxers.

The nightmares. The nightmares of his past; before and after he become a war hero. Liam didn't call himself a hero, but his homeland did. He did want he had to do to survive. The nightmares before he became a hero, told a different story. A story of a boy taking the beatings, so his younger siblings wouldn't have to go through it and taking the beatings because he was a bastard.

_Son, never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you. Was what his grandfather said to him when he was sixteen years old. His armor had grown so strong over the years. The cruel words his 'father' used over the years and even today had no pull on him._

Liam splashed cold water on his face and stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. Random scars covered his body, some newer than others. He lightly touched the scar near his right shoulder, where a bullet had hit him, on the battle field. So close but yet so a far away from his heart.

Behind every scar, there is an untold story of survival.

"_What happened here?" _Brooke had asked him one night. She moved her hands over the left side of his abs.

Liam looked at the scar she was asking about._ "Darcie, my father," _Liam simply said like it was no big deal that his 'father' had stabbed him when he was drunk one night. As Liam kissed Brooke on the forehead, he was pulled back to that night. The night that Darcie stabbed him. His younger sister Aoibheann, had to clean and stick him up. She was only eleven.

Shaking his head, Liam grabs his iPhone five and dials his brother's number. As he waited for his brother to pick up, Liam out on a pair of black _Nike_ shorts and slowly made his way to his private gym in the basement.

"Well hello brother," Ryan said as he let the smoke from his blunt slowly seep out of his mouth. He then paused his video game as he added "What can I do for you?" Ryan was the youngest male of the family, but don't let his baby blue eyes and Abercrombie and Fitch looks trick you, he was impulsive and dangerous.

"I need your help," Liam paused. " I have this drug dealer, who needs to be taught a lesson. I was thinking maybe… power tools."

Ryan got a twinkle in his eyes as he listened to Liam. Even though the younger man was high as fuck, his mind was racing with ideas. "That's a good idea." Ryan put his finger to his chin, thinking. "You know, I always loved bonfires."

"Bonfires…" Liam said more to himself then to his younger brother. "Bloody hell, you are brilliant."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders as he said "Yeah I know. When is this going to go down?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Great!" Ryan said a little too excited. "I'll take the soonest Red Eye. Oh and have your drug dealer set himself on fire." Ryan didn't care that it was the middle of the week, hell he went to Brown, he was on the honor roll and the Dean has a major crush on his mother. It also helped that his grandfather gave the college money every year. He was good to go.

"I'll have someone pick you up. Liam just shook his head at his younger brother. He couldn't believe that Ryan hadn't been kicked out yet. That boy loved to drink and party. Half the time he went to class still trashed.

Even though Ryan was all about the fun times, there was a side of him, that screamed fucked up. Aoibheann once said to Ryan that she wouldn't be shocked if he went to prison for being a psychopath and Ryan well, he gave her a huge smirk replied _"Sister, I am glad you think so highly of me." _

_._

_._

_._

_It always started out the same; Aoibheann was at the bar in Dublin with Ryan and her boyfriend, who happened to be Ryan's best friend and a few friends. It wasn't just any bar, no the bar they were at was full of IRA members and family friends of the gang. If you weren't a member you couldn't get into the bar, no matter how well dressed you were or who you fucked. It was as simple as that. _

"_Babe, I'm going to step out for a smoke," Colin told Aoibheann as he kissed her on the lips, which earned a gross look from Ryan. _

_Aoibheann simply nodded her head and said "okay," even though her voice was lost in the music and older men joking around. She's couldn't help but to watch as Colin walked out of the bar, nodding his head at all the other members of IRA. _

_Then it happened. First no one in the bar noticed the bottle of whiskey shatter into pieces, until the bartender was shot point blank in the head._

"_GET DOWN!" Someone yelled as bullets started to fly._

_Ryan grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her under the table, knowing that if she even got a little cut, his ass would be grass._

"_Colin…" Aoibheann whispered as she looked towards the front door of the bar. Then without thinking twice, the young girl ran out from the table and head towards the door. She didn't care that there were bullets flying around her and at any minute one could hit her._

"_AOIBHEANN!" Ryan screamed, but his sister didn't stop or look back at her brother. _

_Aoibheann stopped dead when the cold night air hit her skin, like razor blades. The smell of blood was so strong that she placed her hand over her mouth and nose, as she walked by the dead bodies in front of the bar. It had been a drive by some rival gang. Aoibheann had known every single person who was now dead on the sidewalk; some were like family to her._

"_RYAN!" Aoibheann shrieked on the top of her lungs as she fell to her knees, bawling her eyes out._

_Ryan jumped over the now knocked down table when he heard his baby sister scream for him. Thinking the worst, the young man bolted out of the bar. Once he was out of the bar, he pulled his gun out from behind his back, ready to kill whoever got into his way._

"_Please- Please don't leave me, baby. You can't!" Ryan heard Aoibheann sob out as he kneed next to her. His young sister was bent over Colin's body stroking his face, as she kept on bawling and telling him to come back to her._

"_We have to go," Ryan told her in a soft voice. His own eyes were slowly starting to form tears. Colin was his best mate, they had been friends since the first grade and now he was gone, in a blink of an eye. "Call my grandfather!" Ryan yelled at his other friend, as he wrapped his arms around Aoibheann, slowly lifting her off of the blood stained sidewalk._

"_We can't leave!" Aoibheann kept yelling as she hit Ryan's chest, with her bloody hands. She wasn't about to lose the only man she had ever truly cared about and leaving him here with the rest of the dead members broke her heart even more._

"_Look at me!" Ryan shouted as he grabbed onto his little sister's tiny shoulders and gently shook her. Her brown doe eyes, staring into his baby blues. "I promise you that they will pay for what they did, but we cannot stay here. It's not safe." Aoibheann slowly nodded her head; she showed no emotion on her face. In those few seconds she had turned them off, her world had ended at age 17._ _She needed to survive though. Ryan said nothing, choosing instead to stare at her. He controlled all his body reactions, but his eyes… his eyes still showed his little sister what was going on inside. He was a mess as well._

She would always wake up at the same part of the dream every time. The part where it finally hit her that Colin was dead because he was in the IRA. She would never see his hazel eyes watching her as she danced around his house. Never run her fingers through his sandy blonde hair again. Never taste his lips again. At 19 years old now, her past had complete control of her future.

Aoibheann jolted up in bed, covering her mouth as she let a sob escape through her lips. She couldn't let Liam hear her cry again. She was here to keep him strong, to make sure he didn't lose himself in the business. Her thoughts of Colin were push to the back of her mind, when she ran into her bathroom, barley making it to the toilet in time. After throwing up everything that was in her stomach, the young girl laid down on the cold bathroom floor and listened to the hum of the lights, as tears slowly fell down her face. The worst type of crying is the silent one. The one where you feel it in your throat, and your eyes become blurry from the tears. The one where you just want to scream. The one where you have to hold your breath and grab your stomach to keep quiet. The one where you can't breathe anymore.

At night everything is more intense, more true. The echo of the nightmare still strong.

The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end.

Liam raised his right eyebrow as he listened to his sister's footsteps. He then let out a sad sigh as he figured out that she was running to her bathroom. He knew that her own nightmares were back and that they were haunted her and why shouldn't they? Aoibheann had lost someone she had loved. He didn't blame her for running away from her demons though. He had done the same thing two years ago. After a few members had taken care of the rival gang, Aoibheann took the first flight out of Ireland to D.C. Where she spent her junior year of summer and finished off her high school career with their oldest brother, Brian and his girlfriend Anna. After high school, Aoibheann once again ran from her problems, only this time to show up at Liam's doorstep.

Taking off his boxing gloves, Liam grabbed his iPhone five and sent Brian a text, telling him at that their little sister's nightmares where back and that she may need to start taking sleeping pills again. Within seconds, he got a text back… only from Anna, saying that she will get right on.

Brian and Anna are the power couple of the fucked up family and they're also the most normal ones. They had met during college, when Anna was studying psychology for a year in Ireland. There she met Brian and they both found out that they were meant to be together. Somehow they made it work, Brain would make trips to the United States every three weeks and Anna would visit him on the holidays.

Now the power couple lived in D.C. both with rising careers that couldn't be stopped. Brian was a hot shot lawyer who worked for both the FBI and CIA. Anna on the other hand was a psychologist working for the Pentagon.

Knowing that he had to be up in three hours, Liam picked up the training area in the basement and dragged his himself back to his California king size bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Please leave us a review so we know what you think of the story and if you want us to continue on with it!

* * *

She's always high in heels, spirit, pills and booze, but it was nothing new for Brooke. She always needed something to numb the pain that dragged her into the darkness of night and to the dark parts of her mind. The parts of her mind that kept whispering _Do it, you know no one will care_. The darkness that always reminded her that she was never good enough for anyone in her life no matter what she did. She was never good enough for her parents, her once lovers and her friends. They would always take and take from her and by doing that they killed her a little more each time, mentally and physically. Again though it was nothing new for the once 'it girl'.

"_Act on your impulse, swallow the bottle, cut a little deeper, put the gun to your chest,"_ Brooke read that once in a book before she met Ben; Ben the only guy who ever saw something in her.

So what did Brooke do after she read that? She acted on her impulse, which was mostly getting into heroin and pills anything to numb the pain.

"Brooke Davis!" O called out as she walked into Brooke's room, holding the new_ Vogue_ magazine in her hands. O knew that Brooke was feeling a little down lately and fashion was one of the things that helped Brooke. "Brooke?" O looked around her best friend's room to find that she wasn't there. Crinkling her eyebrows in confusion, O slowly opened the bathroom door. What she saw was something that no one should ever see. Laying on the bathroom floor next to the toilet was Brooke, pale skin and sweating.

"Oh my god" O whispered as she dropped the magazine on the floor and dropped to her knees next to her best friend. Tears flowed down O's face as she grabbed Brooke's body and checked her pulse… there was barely one.

"CHON! BEN!" O cried as she started to bawl her eyes out. "Please, god pleases," O cried as she hugged Brooke. This couldn't be happening to them, they were supposed to be maid of honors in each other's wedding, Brooke was supposed to marry Chon and she was going to marry Ben. They're kids were going to be the best of friends. O scanned the bathroom floor, looking for anything to give her a clue to what Brooke took and there laying next to the trashcan was a needle. The first thing that came to the blonde hippie was _Heroin._

Even good girls have secrets, ones even their best friends must guess.

Without even thinking, Chon grabbed his gun and ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could take him. All of his training from the Navy Seas was kicking in. It was only him in the house since Ben went to the farmer's market an hour ago. Chon busted into Brooke's bathroom ready to kill. " O? What is i-" Chon was lost of words with what he saw in front of him, O was bawling her eyes out, holding on to Brooke for dear life.

Chon quickly moved into action as he grabbed Brooke out of O's arm and laid her on the cold floor. "What did she take?" Chon checked her pulse and cursed under his breath. It wasn't looking good for the girl that he was in love with.

"O!" Chon shouted, trying to snap O out of her daze. He could tell that she was shock, but he need her help with saving Brooke's life.

"Heroin," O whispered as she stood up, her eyes not leaving Brooke's body.

"I need you to go into my room and grab the first AID kit under my bed. Then go downstairs and call Ben." O just stood there, frozen to her spot watching as Brooke started to have a seizure.

"MOVE!" Chon barked out as he turned the shower on, making sure that the water was freezing cold. Chon had dealt with his own mother overdosing on drugs when he was in high school. So this whole scene was like second nature to him.

Once O came running back into the room, Chon grabbed the first AID kit out of her shaking hands and slammed the bathroom door in her face. He did not want O to see what may or may not happen next.

"Come on Brooke," Chon mumbled as he started to give her CPR. He then quickly checked her pulse to see that she had none. "GOD DAMN IT!" Chon quickly got into his first AID kit and pulled out a needle full of adrenaline. He then ripped Brooke's shirt and stabbed her in the heart with the needle full adrenaline, praying that she would wake up. If she did, Chon was going to tell her how he really felt and he was going to help her overcome this… he was going to save her.

A smile creped on Chon's worried face, as he felt Brooke's wrist, she had a pulse again. Without thinking, Chon kissed Brooke on the forehead as he mumbled comforting words to her. Once he was sure she wasn't going to crash again, the war hero careful place the tiny brunette into the shower, knowing that the cold water would help her.

X

X

X

Brooke had told O once when they were both high out of their minds.._."I'm attracted to the idea of drowning. Or rather the idea of jumping and being enveloped by something, not bad or good, just enveloping. When I was a kid, I had this moment when I got under the water, lying on the pool floor, and I felt I could breathe. I've been trying to recreate that feeling ever since."_

"Where is she?" Ben yelled as he ran through the front door, only stopping when he saw O bawling on the living room floor. O was a mess, she couldn't talk and she kept choking on air. Ben kissed O on the lips and said "Everything is going to be okay." He then ran up the stairs and into Brooke's bathroom, to find Chon sitting on the bathroom floor next to the shower. If someone would ask Ben later in the future how he would describe what he saw before him… he wouldn't be able to. The raw emotion coming from Chon was enough to describe it.

"Is she?" Ben asked in a weak voice. He couldn't lose Brooke, she was his rock… the little sister he never had. Chon just shook his head, his eyes not leaving her.

"Did you know?" Chon asked.

"I had no idea and if –"

"YOU ARE HER BEST FRIEND!" Chon yelled as his anger started to get the best of him. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!" The war hero then pointed over to Brooke. Chon knew that this wasn't Ben's fault, it was no ones, but he felt that someone had to take the blame for this. Even himself if it came down to it. Then it hit him like a bullet to the heart… Brooke's boyfriend; Liam, he was the one to blame for all of this.

As Chon pushed passed Ben, he asked "Chon, where are you going?" Ben knew that look on Chon's face; he only got that look when someone fucked over their deal and that always ended in the guy getting beat to a bloody pole or killed.

"Look after Brooke; she should wake up any minute now. I'm going to pay a visit to an Irish prick."

X

X

X

"Well hello there mate," Liam said as he watched Chon walk into his office. Liam office looked like a law firms top office… he was just that rich. The Irish man couldn't help the smirk on his face, right away Liam could tell that Chon was full of rage; it was easy to spot a hothead. They always acted first, never to ask the right questions. "What brings you to the rich side of Laguna?" Liam ocean blue eye scanning over Chon's body as he strolled to the font of his desk, to see if he was carrying a gun, which he was. The Irish man just shook his head. He was a little despondent.

"You're dead," Chon said in a dangerous voice as he pointed his gun at Liam's face.

Liam knew how easy it was going to be to take Chon's gun away. The war hero wasn't thinking straight, he was letting his emotions get the best of him. Being in the military himself, only Liam was part of the Defense Forces of Ireland and his family had a long list of members in the True Irish Republican Army. It was easy for the young man to kill someone without thinking twice about it. He knew thought if he did in fact killed Chon, Brooke would never speak to him again. So that left Liam with the one thing he hated doing when it came to a fight and that was taking it easy on the other guy.

With one swift move Liam hit Chon's wrist, causing him to drop his gun. While the gun was falling to the floor, Liam grabbed it and pointed it at Chon's head, with a Cheshire the cat grin. "Now lad, you really should have thought this through, before you came into my business."

Chon moved swiftly and picked Liam up, and slammed him on his desk. With Liam short of breath, Chon got three good punches in, before Liam blocked the fourth one. Within seconds of blinking, Liam had Chon in a chokehold. "Not too smart are w-" Chon elbowed Liam in the ribs as hard as he could, causing the Irish man, to stagger backwards. Liam ducked the punch Chon threw at him, only to return his own punch, hitting Chon right in the jaw, causing him to stagger backwards as well.

"It's about bloody time!" Liam yelled as he spit blood out of his mouth. Two of Liam's men, ran into his office and surrounded Chon, holding guns to his head. "Now tell me why you showed up before I let my boys here kill you."

"Brooke almost overdosed off of the heroin she got from you!" Chon shouted. His eyes where full of rage. Waiting for Liam to speak, he spit blood out of his mouth and moved his tongue over his teeth.

Liam gave him a confused look. "I would never give Brooke heroin!" he paused. "Is she alright?" Even though Liam was a cold blooded killer and an IRA member; Brooke was his goddess, his light… his everything. He would never dare hurt her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." That earned another punch to the jaw for Chon.

"If you and Brooke weren't such good friends, I would kill you right now," Liam mumbled as he walked behind his desk and sat down. "Now lad, go run along and take care of your little garden and let the big boys handle the real business."

As Liam watched Chon walk out of his office, his mind was racing. He couldn't figure out how Brooke got ahold of his heroin. What he told Chon was the truth, he would never in a million years give heroin to Brooke, and he loved her too much. That only left his drug dealers. Liam ran his hands over his face, knowing that he was going to have to kill one of his men for selling Brooke the drugs, but the only problem was trying to figure which of his dealers were stupid enough to do that.

X

X

X

Ryan spent much of the day lying around the pool and smoking weed. It was the perfect day for him, he wasn't bugged by Liam or Aoibheann, and it was almost like they knew he was in one of his moods. This was never good for anyone, if you were on his shit list and thankfully his father wasn't in town. His father, Darcie was one person Ryan would love to shut up for good… maybe a bullet between the eyes. Don't judge Ryan to quickly now. His father was a monster. Some say he was the devil.

As Ryan took a hit of his blunt his mind started to replay over memories of his high school career over in Ireland. In high school Ryan was the top dog of the whole school. Aoibheann who was only a year younger than him, she was the Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen of the school. His older two brothers were also the top dog of the school when they were in high school. Their family like was royalty.

The memoir that stuck out the most to Ryan was the night he walked in on his father slapping his mother across the face. He had just come back from a run with best mate Colin, when he heard the yelling.

_Ryan couldn't help but to roll his eyes, his parents were always fighting, it really wasn't anything new. The fighting started when their dear old father found out that Liam wasn't his son. _

_Pushing himself off the couch, Ryan quickly made his way to his father's office. He couldn't stand to hear his mother cry, it always put him on edge and where his head was at right now, it was not safe to make Ryan even more off balance. _

"_I told you to never see that man again!" Darcie roared at his wife, who was standing there avoiding his gaze. "I bet you fucked him again! Didn't you!?" When Darcie didn't get an answer from his wife, he slapped her across the face, causing her to hit her head on his desk._

_What Darcie didn't know was that Ryan had seen the whole thing and he was now seeing red._

"_What the hell is your problem!?"Ryan roared as he ran over to his mother who was laying on the dark wood floor. Blood was slowly falling from her head onto the floor._

"_Leave her!" Darcie snapped out as he grabbed Ryan' shoulder. When Ryan felt his father's hand on him, something inside of him just snapped. It was almost like he blacked out, because the next thing he knew, Ryan was on top his father beating the shit out of him. He only stopped when he heard Aoibheann screaming and begging for him to stop. _

_After that night, Ryan mood was all over the place, he would get this mood where he always had to being doing something. Then it would pass almost in a blink… some days he could barely get out of bed._

_It went on for about a month, until his mother talked him into seeing a psychologist and what the psychologist told the young man did not sit well with him. The old quack told him that he had bipolar disorder and that he need to get on meds, but of course Ryan told the old man to shove it, there was no way in hell that he was going to take any pills. So instead he smoked weed to help with his mood, which every time he saw Anna, she would tell him that it wasn't going to help him. He never listened to her._

Ryan was pulled from his memories when he heard Liam call for him to come inside. He couldn't help but to sigh, all he wanted was a peaceful day, but no. Ryan took one more hit of his blunt as he thought _'People call me crazy, but guess what. Crazy means I'm not liable for my actions._' He couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he entered Liam's office.

"What?"

Liam handed Ryan a file. "I need you to do what you do best."

Ryan looked at the file and then back to Liam. "You want me to kill Jeff?" He never liked Jeff, but he was fun to drink with.

"No," Liam shook his head. "I want you to torture him and get answers for who sold Brooke the heroin." He told his younger brother. "And if Jeff confesses, _yes, _I would like you to kill him. In any way you like. I thought this would please you."

Ryan smirked with a twinkle in his baby blue eyes. "Awe brother, you know me too well."

"Do me a favor and record it. And then deliver it to Chon and Ben in Laguna."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Ryan said with a chuckle.

X

X

X

From her room, Aoibheann could hear everything that was happening from outside. Ryan was torturing _yet another _person – though this time Aoibheann could tell that it was one of her families' men, one of their dealers: Jeff.

Jeff obviously sold to the wrong person.

She looked down at her phone, seeing a message from Chon, a man she had met three weeks prior, who had a connection to Liam through Liam's girlfriend; _Brooke. _

It was a simple text; _can't make it tonight. _She didn't mind, he was just a guy who helped her pass the time.

It had been three weeks since that night Aoibheann had met Chon, three weeks and everyday he was surprised by something she would do. It was refreshing to him, to have her around, she was so honest, almost to the point it could have gotten her killed and if she disagreed with you, you would know it. But none of that really mattered to Chon, what mattered to him was that she understood him when a lot of other people couldn't, not even Brooke could understand the demons he kept hiding in his closet, just waiting to come out. It was a week after being with Aoibheann and after their double date with Ben and O when he realized how much they were alike.

He had fought a war overseas; she was fighting a war within the IRA and her family's drug and gun business. They had both killed and seen people be killed in front of them. They both had this sick passion to push their bodies to the limit, know that; that pain was easier to deal with then facing the demons.

Chon had asked her one night after sex, if she wanted to date and Aoibheann shut down the idea so fast and moved on to a different topic that Chon had to shake his head in confusions. _We're just having fun, why ruin that? _Aoibheann had asked him after he had asked her about dating.

The war hero could tell that there was something off with the way she had shut him down so fast, but he didn't dig deeper into it… when she was ready to tell him, she would.

"_People say hell is endless. They say it's our worst nightmare. The face of our darkness. Whatever it is, I say hell is empty… all the devils are here." _Aoibheann had said that after a night of drinking. That's when Chon knew how fucked up both of them were, because he agreed with her.

Aoibheann thought back to when she first met Chon.

_Go out and have fun, her brothers told her (her brothers really just wanted their guy's night), yeah if Aoibheann knew that every Laguna 50 something hot shot was going to hit her, she would have stayed in her Victoria secrets sweat pants and just hung out with Liam's men and the guards. But here she was at the hottest night club that Laguna had, which wasn't much if you have ever been to New York or London's night club, but for tonight it would do her the youngest Callaghan_

"_Well hello there," An old man said as he stood next to Aoibheann, licking his lips. Aoibheann took one look at the older man and rolled her eyes. He spent way to much fake baking. "Could I buy you a drink?" The man asked as he took a step closer to the young girl._

"_No, thank you, "She replied back with a sweet smile. Aoibheann was running out of ideas on how to drive the old creep men away. She had already used the whole I'm gay thing and I'm a hooker. When she used the hooker idea, the man said he didn't care, that caused Aoibheann to walk away from him, as fast as he could. The man even had a wedding ring on. _

"_Awe, come on now. I pretty little thing like you, needs a drink." The older man didn't wait for answer he went ahead and order two drinks. As he waited for the bartender to make their drinks, the older man ran his hands slowly down Aoibheann's arm. As fast as she could, Aoibheann slapped the man's hand, as if he was a young child getting in scolded by his mother. _

_Without saying a word, Aoibheann picked up the drink off of the bar counter and started to walk away from the creepy ass old man, but she was stopped when he grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear, "You owe me for the drink." He then pulled her back to the bar. Aoibheann was trying her hardest not to break the old man's hand, as he ran his fingers down her slender arm. _

"_I don't owe you anything, Pavee." She hissed out. The old man laughed._

"_We have an Irish woman here." He then pulled her closer to him, causing Aoibheann to spill her drink._

"_Fuck's shake," Aoibheann mumbled as she thought up a plan to escape from him. She knew what she really wanted to do, but she didn't want to get kicked out of the night club. She liked the music. _

_Little did the old creepy older man and Aoibheann that they were being watched._

_Chon had to get out of the house, he was sick of O and Ben, they were in their honeymoon stage still and it made him want to puke. He would have normally hung out with Brooke; but she spent all her time with Liam. So that left Chon with going back to his old ways, the days where he lived in the night clubs. _

_Chon had first noticed her when she walked into the club, how could he not? She was drop dead beautiful and of course every other man at that night club was thinking the same thing. She was wearing a short tight dark purple dress with black pumps and her brunette hair was in loose wave. At first, Chon was going to go to over to her and introduction himself, but his idea went straight to shit, when he saw that some older men had the same idea. So what did Chon do? Well he sat back and watched as each man got turned down. The whole scene was very funny to Chon, you would think that the other guys would get the hint, but they were all probably coked out of their minds._

_As Chon finished off his beer, he watched as the next man went up to her. 'He looks like an oompa loompa.' Chon though as he chuckled a bit as he watched the scene in front of him. The war hero quickly noticed that it was going downhill fast, when the oompa loompa grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the bar area. That pissed Chon off like no other. Quickly finishing off his new beer, Chon started to make his way over to the girl who was in need of help. What he saw in from of him stopped him his tracks._

_The helpless girl was not so helpless at all._

_Aoibheann drew the line when she felt the older man grab her ass, which just pushed her over the edge. It was like the guy was asking for it. In one swift move, Aoibheann grabbed the man's hand twisted it around his shoulder and back. Giving his wrist a death grip, Aoibheann whispered in the man's ear, "You ever touch another woman like that; I will hunt you down and chop off your little dick." She paused as she twisted his wrist some more, causing the old man to wrench in pain. "You got that?" _

_Not being able to speak because of the pain, he just nodded his head as fast as he could. _

"_Good!" Aoibheann said with a huge smile on her face. "Now leave." A small laugh escaped from her lips as she watched the old man speed walked out of the bar._

"_You have some nice skills," A voice came from behind Aoibheann. She quickly twisted around to tell this guy off, but when she locked eyes when him, nothing came out. _

"_Thanks," Aoibheann finally said with a small smile as she looked at the man in front of her. He was smoking hot. The man was wearing a plain black button down shirt and dark jeans. His sleeves are rolled up, to show off his tattoos. _

"_I'm Chon."_

"_So you were going to be my knight in amour," She chuckled, as she took a slip of her whiskey. "I'm Aoibheann." _

_The rest of the night Chon and Aoibheann spent it talking, dancing (Yes, Chon can dance) and drinking. When the night club closed for the night, they decided to go to the beach. That's when the two found out that they both have a passion for working out. Chon was quick to ask if she wanted to go workout out tomorrow sometime. There was something about the girl sitting next to him, watching the waves. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't take shit from anyone or that she made him laugh. Chon never really laughed and when he did, it was always because of Brooke, but tonight he had laughed so much, and it was because of Aoibheann with her smartass comments. At that moment Chon knew that he wanted to see more of her._

"_Thanks for the ride," Aoibheann said as she slid off the back of his bike. The young girl had Chon drop her off a few mansions away from her brother's place. It's not that she didn't like him, it's just Liam's house was a big deal. Also she didn't really know Chon, he could be involved in some rival gang of the IRA. _

_It was around six in the morning and if she was lucky Aoibheann could make it to her room before Ryan or Liam woke up. _

"_It's no problem. Well I see you today?" Chon asked with a winning smile. _

"_Only if you call me," Aoibheann then kissed Chon on the cheek. _

"_Well, well, my sister a lady of the night," Ryan said as he watched Aoibheann walk into the house, holding her shoes._

"_Fuck off." _

_Ryan just smiled at his little sister. Deep down he was glad that she was finally having some fun, she needed too. But because he was her older brother, he had to tease her, since Liam and Brian wouldn't._

"_There is a rumor going around that father is coming here." Ryan said as he followed his baby sister into the kitchen. He then pulled out a box of Pop-tarts and slid them over to Aoibheann. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he wanted her to put some in the toaster._

"_Does Liam know?" Aoibheann quickly made Ryan and herself breakfast._

"_Well I sure hope he does, if not it will be a nice surprise for him." Ryan was about to make a joke, when he saw the look on his sister's face. His mood changed in a flip of switch. "Sister..." He started to say as he walked over to her. "I promise he will not lay a hand on you or Liam." Aoibheann just nodded her head, knowing that Ryan always kept his promises._

Aoibheann set her pop down on and checked her phone to see that Chon had messaged her back asking if she wanted to meet up later though. She thought it over for a few seconds and then replied saying that she had plans already, which she did. Aoibheann had plans to go see a movie and have dinner with her friend Shannon, but that wasn't until five. Right now though things were just starting to get interesting at her house. She looked out her window and saw Ryan with a torch, _who fucking sold her the drugs?! _Her brother yelled. Jeff screamed.

'Good thing our nearest neighbors are a mile away.' Aoibheann said to herself as she picked out her outfit for tonight.

There was never a dull moment in her house.


	4. Author's Note

_A quick author's note about this story._

First things first; we do enjoy input from you guys and we try not to take things too personally.

We understand that some of you are not taking a liking to this story very much because of how dark it is. This is very AU. Very, very AU. This is a different Brooke Davis, this is our little AU world Brooke that we've created for this story. She's not the happy cheerleader from Tree Hill. She's an abused girl who was tormented her whole life and uses drugs and men as an escape.

Also, we know it's a Brooke/Chon story but every great love story has a prelude, right? This is a story building up to their romance.

As for the original characters, we know there are a lot of them and hopefully you'll grow to like them. Each character has a purpose; they're not there just to be there.

If you don't like how dark this story is we highly suggest that you don't continue reading because it's not going to be a happy and cheerful. This is a story about drugs and the people who are in the drug world and how it affects them. Our biggest muse in writing this story was listening to Lana Del Rey and anyone who knows her songs know they can be a tad dark. If you guys don't want to continue reading the story that is completely fine with us (though we'd love it if you continued and gave our story a chance.) We love the story we wrote together and will continue posting it for the people who like it.

Thank you for your time.

-K&B


	5. Chapter 4

"_It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways." - Buddha_

He checked her wrist again, not wanting to let go but continue to feel the steady beat of her pulse under his finger. O was lying next to her, watching her sleep as Ben sat on the other side of her. Every other minute he would check her pulse, put his face close to hers to make sure he could hear her breathing. When he got the phone call from O, he had dropped the phone in the middle of the farmers market and ran to his car. He drove like a mad man, he pulled out of the parking lot with his door still open, the jerk of the car peeling out of the parking lot slammed the door shut for him.

"Do you think Chon will kill him?" O asked Ben, finally speaking up as she ran her fingers down Brookes arm, tracing her veins.

"I don't know." But Ben did know. Chon would slaughter a crowd full of people if they had harmed Brooke, and by Brookes boyfriend giving Brooke the drugs – his body was bound to be found washed up on the shore of the beach.

O grabbed Brookes hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of her palm. Ben moved his hand back to Brooke's wrist and checked for the pulse again. "When will she wake up?"

He didn't have the answers that O needed right now. He had never dealt with that. Bens head turned when he heard the sound of Chons bike pulling up. "Watch her." He told O before getting up and leaving the room.

Ben met Chon in the hallway. He examined him, Chon had a bloody lip and a bruise forming under his eye. Before Ben could ask if he was OK, the Navy Seal spoke before he could. "How is she?" Chon asked causing Ben to look up at him.

"Sleeping." He told him. Ben then looked in the direction of Brooke's room. "Are you sure you didn't know she was on that stuff?" They both hadn't known.

Chon shook his head. "No, I would have said something – wouldn't have let her do it." Chon finally looked back at Ben. "Liam said he didn't supply her but that doesn't mean it wasn't one of his men who gave her the dope," All Chon could think about was ending Liam's life, to put a gun to his dome and pulling the trigger. To watch him die painfully. "-He's an asshole." Chon told Ben. "Liam."

Before Chon could say anything, O called out for Ben. "-Ben!" O shouted causing the two men to sprint towards the room and rush in. O looked up at both of them, tears of happiness in her eyes. "She's awake!" She said happily.

She looked so fragile, dark bags under her eyes, her skin almost looked hollow. She wouldn't look at any of them in the eyes, too embarrassed. She even went as far as to pull away from Ophelia when she tried to hug her. But O wouldn't let her. She hugged Brooke, soft, not tight, not wanting to hurt her.

Brooke's entire body ached, her head pounding, her throat dry. She wanted to take a shower, a cold shower. She avoided Ben's eyes when he sat next to her. O got up, pushing the hair out of Brookes face. "How are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"Fine." Brooke mumbled.

"Well since that's out of the way, let's get to the part where you tell me why the fuck you are getting caught up in heroin?" Chon spoke up.

"Chon," Ben said softly. Chon was big on tough love – not as gentle as Ben and Ophelia.

"No," Chon shook his head at Ben. "She needs to hear this." He told him and then looked back at Brooke. "Are you out of your _fucking _mind?"

She sighed, though her throat was so dried up that the sensation she felt caused her to cough. Ben grabbed a glass of water he had out for her from the table. Though it was probably warm, Brooke drank it willingly.

"What else are you on?" Chon asked her. Brooke still would not look at any of them. "O, go get her purse." If she wasn't going to tell him all the stuff she was mixed up in, he was going to find it out on his own. "Your boyfriend? Liam. He's a dead man walking." Chon told her causing Brookes eyes to dart towards his. "I'm going to go back with my men – and I'm going to kill him."

"Chon, man, calm down." Ben tried to start the peace.

Brooke shook her head. "No!" She said in a raged voice. Brooke tried to sit up more. "Chon, don't do anything." She begged. "I'm not doing anything else; this is the first time I did it. The last time I'll do it."

But none of them knew if that was the truth, not even Brooke.

Chon looked at Ben, giving him a look. He wanted to talk to Brooke alone. Ben nodded, _stay calm, _he mouthed to Chon before grabbing a hold of O, taking her out of the room so Chon could speak to Brooke alone.

Chon didn't understand why Brooke chose that scum Irishmen. Was it his own fault for not acting on his feelings sooner? Had he caused the girl he loved to run in to the arms of a coke head dealer? Chon had a feeling deep down in his gut that Brooke was doing other drugs with Liam. And from what Chon could tell, Liam was a coke guy. He wanted to know everything – he also _didn't _want to know anything. He rather not think about Brooke being with someone else but he needed answers as to why Brooke would be so stupid as to get together with someone like this Liam tool.

"A drug dealer, Brooke. Really?" Brooke rolled her eyes at that comment. "You had choices Brooke – and you went for a drug dealer." He said in anger.

"You're a drug dealer too, Chon!" She said, surprising him.

Chon shook his head. "You know that he and I are nothing alike, don't go there. If you want to compare what Ben and I do versus what he does, you are going to get two _very _different fucking worlds."

"He's not a bad guy!" She started to defend him. "He's good to me, he treats me right."

"-Less then twenty-four hours ago you overdosed on the dope he gave you."

Brooke huffed, standing up, almost falling back down on her bed in the process from the light headed feeling she got. "He didn't give it to me, I took it from one of his guys." She confessed to Chon. "I took it – he didn't know anything about it."

Her phone began to ring again on her dresser causing her to look at it. A picture of Liam popped up along with his name. She reached for it but Chon took it from her. "Chon!" She argued with him only to fall forward in to his arms.

He dropped the phone on the ground when she fell forward, catching her before she could fall face first onto the ground. Brooke's small, dainty hands gripped on to Chons shirt, keeping her standing up. "You need to go to the hospital." He said, his tone softening when she was in his arms. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her closer to him, move her face up and take her lips with his own. Kiss her hard and rough because he was livid with her. He could have lost her today. Chon wanted to plant his lips all over her face, her body, every part of her and confess his love to her. But she was pulling away from him.

"No," She shook her head, trying to stand on her own. "I'm fine." Brooke sighed. "I just need to go to my house."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Chon." She told him. "I just want to be alone right now."

He shook his head. "You're going to see him." He said, realizing that Brooke was only trying to meet up with her boyfriend again. "And if you are going to see him then I am coming with you." Before she could protest, Chon put his finger to her lips. "You don't have a choice in this, Brooke. Not after today."

She was reluctant, but agreed, telling him he could come but stay in the car. He objected to that and Brooke and he fought for a few minutes until Brooke agreed to him coming inside the place with her. She called Liam as Chon drove her there, letting him know that they were coming.

The ride was silent, but Brooke was thankful for the silence. She was also thankful that Chon had insisted on coming along just for the simple fact that she didn't have to drive to Liam's place. The only time they spoke was when Brooke was telling him which direction to go in.

So now here they stood, Chon rolled his eyes at the extravagant house. Brooke stopped him from making a comment by taking his hand in hers and leading him up the steps.

Chon followed Brooke up the steps to the large house in one of the finer areas of Laguna (though most of the houses in Laguna were designed for the rich). Brooke stumbled forward causing Chon to reach out for her with his other hand, his arm wrapping around her waist to keep her standing. "Are you OK?" He asked.

No, she wasn't OK. She felt horrible. Her head was pounding, she felt nauseas, every part of her body ached.

Why did she decide to take the drugs? She didn't have a proper answer for that other than she was curious as to what else could numb her pain. But she shouldn't be in pain. She may not have the family that was her blood (and after everything, she shouldn't want them)– but she had O, Ben and Chon. And now she had Liam.

Liam was great, he treated her like a princess, and he adored her.

_Everyone deserves to be adored. _She had heard in a song before.

He was always telling her how beautiful she was, how intelligent and strong she was. But Brooke didn't feel any of those things.

"I'm fine." She lied. Brooke hated when people worried about her, hated to see the expression on their face of pure fear. She supposed she deserved that for what she had done.

"Ms. Davis," One of Liam's men greeted Brooke at the front door. "Mr. Callaghan is expecting you in the living room."

Brooke turned to look at Chon. "Wait for me?" She asked.

Chon wanted to go with her, but he was reluctant to watch Brooke with Liam. "I'll be right here." He promised.

X

X

X

Liam was waiting for her in the closed off living room where he conducted business, still waiting to hear from his men about which person who worked for him supplied Brooke with the drugs. He suspected a lad named Lucca. Lucca was young, infatuated with Liam's woman, and had the tendency to make wrong decisions. He would pay for that. With his life.

Liam stood quickly when Brooke was brought in to the room, running over to her and taking her in his arms. "How are you, sweetheart?" He mumbled against her skin as he kissed every bare surface that showed. "Don't ever do that to me again, swear to me." He begged. He couldn't lose his Goddess, not like this.

"I'm fine," she lied. She had said that so many times in the last hour that she wished that she would start to believe it. "I'm sorry, Liam, I didn't mean to scare anyone." His mouth moved to hers, cutting off her words. Brooke kissed him back, though it hurt to even move. "Liam," she said between his heated kisses. "We need to talk."

"We do." He agreed. "We need to discuss who supplied you."

"It doesn't matter, Liam. I'm fine now."

Liam shook his head. "It does matter. One of the men who are supposed to be in my trusted circle gave you drugs, _dirty _drugs that almost killed you. I hate to be grateful to your friend Chon but I owe him a great deal for saving your life."

Brooke sighed in relief. Liam and Chon may not like one another, but because of her they wouldn't hurt the other. And Brooke was grateful for that. Because she loved them both. As much as she tried to hold back her feelings for Chon, he was a part of her. But so was Liam. She loved them both, and she felt guilty as hell for that.

"But," Liam said, crushing her thoughts. "He came in to my place of business; put a gun to my head. I spared him because of _you_. If he comes at me again, love … I may not show him the same kindness."

"Chon won't come after you again, Liam. I swear." She promised. Though she wasn't sure if Chon would listen to what she had to say. "I'll talk to him. He knows that you had nothing to do with this, I told him."

"I would have never given you those drugs, Brooke. I would never do that. If you had died," He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. "I'd go mad. I would kill every known dealer in Laguna – I'd put their heads on spikes."

Brooke silenced him with her mouth. She didn't want to hear about that. His hands found their way to her face, his thumb traced her jaw line. He pulled away slowly, their lips sticking together for a few seconds before they separated. "I love you, Brooke. You know that, right?"

She smiled. "I do."

X

X

X

Brooke arrived home late and Ben was waiting for her in the living room when she finally returned to the house. "Brooke?" He called out. She didn't say anything; she simply walked forward and followed the echo of him calling her name. When she walked in to the room, he got up and hurried over to her, picking her up and into a long hug, holding on to her tight.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said in a shaky voice. "Don't you ever fucking leave me."

Brooke closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, showing him comfort. "I'm sorry." She repeated over and over. "I'll never do it again." Brooke's fingers curled in his hair, brushing through the brown curls. "I'm so sorry, Benny." He sniffled in to her shoulder, a tear falling on to her skin which left her feeling horrible. Ben was never shy to show his emotions, but she had never been the one to make him cry. "Forgive me?" She cried, finally letting go of him and pulling away so she could look him in the eyes.

He forgave her. But made her promise to never pick up another needle again for the rest of her life. She swore to him she wouldn't, promised that it would never happen again. "I love you, Brooke." He told her, eyes red from tears. "We're family."

Brooke smiled at him and replied. "Yes, we're family."

X

X

X

Ryan couldn't help but to smile as he made his way to Chon and Ben's front door. Sure he was doing the bitch work for his brother, but hey he didn't care at the moment. He had his own little plan when it came to the two Laguna guys. Not caring at all, Ryan just walked into their house and yelled "Hey saps!"

"Um, can I help you?" Ben asked Ryan as he walked over to him. Ben had no fucking clue who this guy was.

"Ben? Right?" Ryan loved to be in control and that's what was going on at that very moment. Ben slowly nodded his head.

"I'm Liam's younger brother." Both men shook hands. "I have a little gift for you and Chon." Ryan tossed Ben the DVD as he sat down on the couch, scanning the living room and making himself at home.

"Chon get down here!" Ben yelled up the stairs. Within minutes Chon was in the living sitting across from Ryan. Right away Chon did not like the vibe he was getting from the young man.

"As I was telling Ben here, I'm Liam's brother and the DVD there." Ryan paused and pointed at the DVD that was now laying on the coffee table. "It's for you guys... I hope you like it, I made it myself." The cockiness was seeping through ever crack of his body.

Neither Ryan nor Chon were paying any mind to what Ben was talking about; they were having a stare off, to see who had the real power. As Chon stared at Ryan, if finally hit him, how dangerous the young man sitting across from was. Ryan had this look to him, which Chon use to see with some of his buddies from the military. Ryan screamed 'fuck with me and I'll kill you without thinking twice'

"So are you going to tell us what is on the DVD?" Ben asked as he glanced over at Chon, who was still staring at Ryan. Ben was praying to god that Chon wasn't going to do anything stupid.

A smirk slowly crept on Ryan's faces. "Just watch it… it was fun to make." The young man then rolled his eyes as he felt his iPhone five go off, he knew it was Liam calling him.

"Brother..." Ryan said into his cell phone, knowing that Chon and Ben were both trying their hardest to listen. "Are they effin' dim or something?" Ryan mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. As the conversation got more serious Ryan's Irish slang got heavier. He didn't want Chon and Ben to totally know what was going on until Liam told him differently.

"Was she belt? Those fucking blacks." Ryan stood up as he added "I'm just glad he was a Boyo, imagine if he wasn't."

Chon gave Ben a confused look and mumbled under this breath, "What the hell is he saying?" Ben just shrugged his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 5

It was the first time she ever doubted Liam, and that scared her.

She stumbled upon a picture when she was going through Liam's drawers, trying to find a shirt to wear to bed. It was of Liam and a woman, beautiful, long black hair, perfect porcelain skin, eyes green and bright. Brooke felt a wave of curiosity wash over her. Who was this woman? Why did Liam keep a picture of them? She grabbed the picture and went back to where Liam lay on his bed. _"Who is this?"_ She asked him gently, not wanting to upset him.

Liam sat up from his place in the bed they shared most nights. Liam pulled Brooke closer to him by the wrist until she was sitting on the bed next to him. _"That, my love, is someone from my past. Someone from Ireland." _

"_Did you love her?"_ She wondered out loud. Brooke should be scared to hear the answer.

"_Does it matter?"_ He asked her.

Brooke felt something in the pit of her stomach that screamed that she needed to be cautious with this situation. _"She's very pretty."_

Liam surprised her with his next move, grabbing her wrist hard and pulling her hand to his mouth, nipping at her index finger. _"Let's not talk about her." _

The conversation ended with Brooke feeling even more confused than she did when she found the picture. Should she really be that upset over a picture when she herself was harboring feelings for another man?

She wondered, now more than ever, if it was truly possible to love more than one person at the same time. She loved Liam, she did, he treated her like a princess _my goddess, _he would tell her as he ravished her. Liam was strong, a leader, a lover. And Brooke loved to be loved. She never expected to fall in love with someone but to still have feelings for someone else.

_Because then there was Chon. _

Chon was always in the back of her mind. She couldn't shake him.

Maybe that's how it was with Liam and the woman in the picture, maybe that's why he kept it.

The young woman knew she should try and rid herself from these feeling for Chon, She knew she should give herself fully to Liam because of how much he loved her. He would kiss her hard every time she would leave him to go back to Bens, _you're mine. _He would tell her. _My beautiful Eurydice. _Liam knew that Brookes favorite Greek myth was of Eurydice and Orpheus, knew that it pleased her to think of someone loving her so much that he would convince Hades to let him travel to the underworld and bring her back with him.

But they both knew how that story ended.

Orpheus looked back and lost his love forever.

_I'll never lose you. _He told her. _You're mine and I am yours. _

And then there was Chon.

She remembered the first time they met, every almost first kiss between the two that Chon always pulled away from. Eventually she convinced herself that there had to be something wrong with her. _Why else doesn't he want me? _She would ask herself. But Chon was always watching her. She always felt his eyes on her.

"Why do you always watch me?" Brooke asked Chon, the both of them stoned out of their mind. Chon chuckled. _You notice? _He would ask. Brooke laughed. "Of course I notice." _Are you high enough for me to tell you without having to worry you'll remember? _Chon said in one breath. Brooke assured him she would be too high to remember the conversation. But she'd never forget what he said to her.

"You're precious to me." He confessed. "You're delicate, like a flower. You need to be watched, taken care of or one wrong move and you'll wither away…I don't want you to wither away." Chon told her. "I watch you because I want to preserve you, guard you, and keep you safe."

No one until Chon had ever spoke to her like that, even though she knew in the morning he would go back to his quiet self – she knew that every time he watched her it was because he was trying to watch over her, to make sure his little flower was safe.

Chon could be hard, well – most of the time. But Brooke brought out this softness in him that no other woman could, or ever had before. He treasured her. She was the light to his darkness. They balanced each other out beautifully, which was one of the reasons why Brooke didn't understand why Chon never made a move on her.

She pulled in to the driveway of the home she lived in with her parents in Laguna, choosing to finally brace her parents with her appearance. Brooke rests her head on the steering wheel of the parked car and closed her eyes. She was still a little achy from what happened with the drugs, but she wasn't going to let that slow her down. She had too much to do.

Brooke was supposed to meet O for lunch at two after she let her parents know that she was alive. She also needed to get a few things, clothes, shoes, purses, so she could move more of her stuff to Ben's house.

Liam had been asking her to move in to his place.

_But I'm happy at Bens. _She told him. "Can't you be happy with me?" he'd ask her. She would smile, bat her long eyelashes at him and kiss him on the nose. _I'm always happy with you. _And she was always happy with Liam. Unless she was thinking about Chon. That just left her feeling guilty.

And that's when she made up her mind. She needed to give herself fully to Liam, he was hers and she was his. Brooke pulled out her phone, dialing Liam's cell.

_Sweetheart, I'm a bit busy right now, can I call you back? _He answered the phone.

"I want to move in with you." Brooke told him.

The other line was quiet for a moment and Brooke knew that Liam must have stepped out of the room to talk to her. "Are you sure?" He asked, and from the tone of his voice Brooke knew that her Irishman was smiling wide. Brooke chuckled. _Yes. _She giggled. "I'll send my men to your house to get your things. What about your things at Bens house?"

Brooke bit down on her lower lip. _Couldn't she leave a few things there? _No, she shook her head. "I'll have Ben and Chon help me move my stuff from their place to yours."

"_Our _place, Brooke. My home is your home now." Liam assured her.

"I'm having lunch with Ophelia, but could you maybe send some of your men to my parent's house to meet me so I can tell them what to take?"

"Whatever you want, I'll give you. We'll leave now and meet you at your place."

Brooke smiled. "I love you, Liam."

And when she said that, she believed it. Chon was not in the back of her mind, the woman in the picture was a fading image. It was just her and Liam.

Brooke walked up to the four story house, pulled out her key to unlock the door but was greeted by a group of businessmen and welcomed to the sound of country music followed by a wave of giggles when she entered the large home. She groaned. _Daddy's home. _

"-Brooke!" O said from behind Brooke causing her to turn around. She had showed up early. "Ben and Chon were boring me so I decided to help you get your stuff."

"O, stay out here and I'll just grab a few things. I think my Dad has some guys over and I rather they not harass you too." Brooke told her. "Just wait in your car."

Ophelia wasn't going to argue with Brooke, she obviously didn't want her to see her father in the situation he was most likely in. O figured he was high with his business partners with a bunch of hookers to top it off. "Shout if you need me." O told Brooke, hugging her tightly then running back to her car.

The entire house smelt like a brothel. Brooke took in a deep breath before crossing the threshold and headed straight to her room. But she had been spotted. "Brooke!" Her father shouted. "There's my baby!" He laughed, a naked woman on his lap. "Sunshine, this is my daughter." Brooke's father told the woman sitting on her lap before pushing the whore off of him.

_Sunshine? Really? _

"I just came to get a few things to bring to Bens house, I'll stay out of your hair, Daddy." Brooke assured him. He snapped his fingers and Brooke was escorted to him at once.

Richard "Ted" Davis was well known in Laguna for his business and record DUI charges. But what he held, that Brooke was unsure as to why, was power. He had the police wrapped around his finger, his men ready to suck his dick. All this power that a man like him didn't deserve.

"You've grown up so beautiful – nothing like your mother, _thank god._" He said causing the room to laugh. "Come, give Daddy a kiss." He told her, motioning for her to come forward.

Brooke obliged, giving him a peck on the cheek only to have him tell her no. _"Don't be shy. On the lips._" He told her causing the men in the room to laugh. When Brooke tried to pull away again, his grip on her wrist grew tighter and his eyes turned a shade darker then they had been. She had angered him. "Do not make a fool of me in front of my men, Brooke." His fingernails dug into her skin until he drew blood.

Brooke had had enough. She was tired of being treated this way by the man who was supposed to protect her from things like this. Not do them himself. "Let go!" She said through gritted teeth. Her father simply laughed which enraged Brooke.

Brooke spit at him earning herself a slap across her face. She winced at the stinging sensation but still tried to fight him off of her. Her father pushed her down on the ground and Brooke tried to bite at him only to hear a familiar voice.

"Get off her, you creep!" O shouted as she tried to pull Brookes father off of her. Brooke should have known better then to believe that O would stay in the car. She hadn't known about this. None of them did – not even Ben. Because she knew that if Ben knew, Chon would know, and if Chon knew – Brooke's father would be dead. Richard 'Ted' Davis would have been six feet under _long _ago. Ted knocked her down on the ground. _You're next! _He threatened Ophelia, high out of his mind. "STOP!" O shrieked, feeling helpless. She looked around the room for something to hit Ted with, but before she could, she heard shots go off and fell down to her knees as the men around her started to hit the ground.

Ted stopped pushing his daughters dress up, stumbling off her when he heard the gun shots go off. Thinking it was the police, Ted began to run with the drugs that were on the table, grabbing the coke and heading for the bathroom.

Ophelia crawled to Brooke, pulling her towards her to shield her from the gun shots. "Do not hit her!" She heard a voice yell. "Only the men!" A man shouted. "Leave her dad to me!"

_Liam, _O heard Brooke whisper under the loud shots and cries from the businessmen.

Brooke watched, with O still hovering over her, as Liam dragged Ted in to the room by the neck as if he was a dog who just pissed on the carpet and was about to get its nose pushed in to the mess. "No, no, no, Mr. Davis." Liam said. "There's no running from this." He seethed. "Do you have ANY FUCKING IDEA WHO I AM?" Liam shouted, the tip of his gun now in Brooke's father's mouth. Ophelia held on to Brooke, scared out of her mind. There were men surrounding them, she could smell metallic scent of blood clouding her nostrils from the men that Liam's men had already killed. She recognized one of the men as a friend of her mother's latest husband's who came over the last time she went to her house.

"I should cut off all your fingers and make you wear them as teeth after I smash your mouth in!" He shouted. Brooke moved forward only to have one of Liam's men moved her back. "Flay you alive, make a purse out of your skin for Brooke!" Liam looked to Brooke. "Would you like that, sweetheart? Would you like me to skin you a purse from your father's skin?"

Brooke was too shocked to say anything. She had almost forgotten that she had told Liam to meet her at her house with his men to get her things. She stood back in silence, watching what was taking place in front of her and Ophelia. The blonde was holding her hand tight, not letting go. She could hear her father crying for her help but she ignored him.

Liam pulled the gun out of Ted's mouth and motioned it to O which made her shriek. "Now, now, lass – I wouldn't dream of hurting you. You're too important to her." He then put the gun back to Brooke's fathers head. "You on the other hand." He smirked. Liam moved closer to Ted, putting the gun under his chin. "Had I known what you have done to Brooke – you'd have died long ago, _very _painfully. As of right now – I'm in a bit of a hurry, you see; your daughter is moving in with me. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes! Yes! Take her, just please don't fucking kill me!"

Liam laughed. "_Take her_!" He mimicked him. "-As if she is your property to give!" He roared.

"Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything – I'll never touch her again."

"How long has this been happening?" Liam asked Ted, not bothering to listen to Brooke when she told him to just leave it alone. "How. Long. Have you been touching. My girlfriend?"

"Please, god, I'm so sorry!"

"Answer the question or you're going to get a bullet between the eyes."

"I don't know. A few years!" Ted confessed. "When she was … fourteen? I don't remember." Ted looked to Brooke. "Please baby, don't let him kill daddy. _Please_!"

Liam then moved the gun to the middle of Ted's forehead. He looked away from the man and to Brooke. "What do you want me to do, Brooke?" Liam asked her. "It's up to you, love. His life is literally in your hands."

"-Brooke, think about this…"O said, trying to make sure her friend was thinking clearly. That was the problem. She did think about it. She thought about every night that her father would sneak in to her room, every second of having to feel his hands on her flesh, the muffled cries in her pillows, the pleading to stop. Every memory she tried to block out since she was thirteen years old came flooding back to the surface.

"Kill him." Brooke told him.

Liam looked at her with a smirk. "As you wish, my love." He said before pulling the trigger, his eyes never leaving Brookes.

O screamed. She had never seen someone die before, let alone get killed. Brooke closed her eyes and breathed out in relief. She could still hear Ophelia screaming.

Her demons were gone. _Well, _one of her demons was gone. Her eyes left Liam's and then looked down at the limp, bloody body in front of her. She could hardly recognize the face from the gun blast.

"-Brooke, get your friend out of here." Liam ordered Brooke. She listened, grabbing O by the hand and dragging her out of the room. "I'll see you tonight." Liam shouted to Brooke as the two women ran out of the house.

Brooke passed body, by body as they ran down the long hall. Naked women, her father's partners choking on their own blood. This was something she had never seen before. She supposed that she would have to get used to this with Liam's line of work.

O kept repeating the same thing, over and over again. _Oh my god, oh my god! That was your fucking Dad, Brooke – oh my god! Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"O!" Brooke shouted over her friends cries as she shoved her in to the car. "Ophelia! Get a hold of yourself!" She yelled. "O, look at me! Look at me!" She ordered. The blonde finally looked Brooke in the eyes, tears streaming down her face. "We're not going to think about it, OK?" She asked her friend. "We're going to drive to Bens, we're going to see Ben."

_Ben. _O now repeated. "I want Ben."

"Ok, that's fine. We're going to go to Bens but I need you to calm down."

O shook her head, trying to get Brooke to move out of the way so the vomit that was rising would not hit her. Brooke moved just in time to not get hit by her best friends vomit.

O's head shot up when she heard someone from the house yell. _You think there's a hacksaw? _Which only caused O to throw up again, this time hitting Brooke's feet with the mess. Brooke kicked the vomit away and shut the car door, and hurrying over to the driver's side.

Brooke knew she needed help and that there was one person, one of the people she never wanted finding out about this, that had experience in this before. She didn't know if this was out of Liam's hands or if he needed help. But what she did know what that she needed Chon.

She pulled out her phone and hit his name in her speed dial. He picked up on the first ring. "Brooke?"

"Chon," She breathed out as she pulled out of the drive way. "I need you."


	7. Chapter 6

_Chon, I need you._

Brooke tried to calm O down on the drive over, pleading for her to stop screaming. _Think of Ben! _Brooke told O, only causing her to hyperventilate. So the ride to Ben and Chons was full of O screaming and crying, trying to get the blood off her dress. "We're almost there." Brooke told O, "We're almost to Ben."

O looked around, seeing the familiar settings. Her breathing slowed, changing to taking deep shallow breaths.

"That's good." Brooke told O. "We're almost there."

Once they arrived, O got out of the car quickly, running in to the house and calling for Ben. Brooke passed her, making her way upstairs to Chon's room. When she opened the door, she was more than surprised to see that he wasn't alone.

And in that moment that she saw Chon with another woman, Liam's little sister; Aoibheann, she felt her stomach drop to the floor.

It felt like every single memory she had with Chon broke before her eyes. Every touch, hug, almost kiss, the way they would stare at one another from across the table when they had dinner with Ophelia and Ben, making faces to make the other smile. How their hands would touch when they'd both reach for something, the way it felt like she was being shocked by electricity every time her skin came in to contact with his. Brooke felt all those memories being ripped out of her and torn to shreds when she saw him with another woman.

She wouldn't make a scene in front of Aoibheann because she didn't want it getting back to Liam so she simply turned around and walked out of Chons room. This is your own fault, she heard her inner demons telling her. You left him – never gave him a chance – for Liam. You remember Liam? Your boyfriend who just murdered your father for you? The one you left to pick up the mess at your house so you could go running off to Chon? The man in bed with your boyfriend's sister.

"Brooke!" He called out for her as he got out of bed, following after her. She ignored him, hurrying down the stairs and moving to where O was sitting on the floor, almost crumpled over and ran her hands through her hair, trying to fix the mess from when O nearly pulled out her own hair in the car, trying to forget what she had seen. O was crying, shaking, covered in blood. That's when he noticed Brooke's hands were stained red, blood on her shirt.

He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her back to him. When he turned her around, she slapped him hard in the face. She knew she had no right to hit him, but she wanted to hit him. Over and over again. His grip on her wrist did not change, he still held her wrist with the same force he had before she slapped him. She had blood on her hands, she called him saying she needed him. Something bad had happened and even though she possibly hated him at the moment; she needed him. "Let go of me, Chon!" She seethed, finally yanking hard enough away from him and out of his grip.

"You called me." He reminded her, stepping forward only to stop moving when Brooke's eyes swelled in tears. "You said you needed me."

She bit down on her lip hard, tasting blood. Brooke held her head high, forcing the tears not to fall. "I don't need you anymore." She lied. Brooke was hurt, by someone she never thought would hurt her. Chon was the one person in the world that she thought would never hurt her, never would want to hurt her. She held him up higher than she did most people in her life. Seeing him with Aoibheann had her mind swarming with all the thoughts she tried to hide from when it came to Chon. All the feelings she never acted on. Perhaps all those things were just in her head this whole time.

Stupid girl.

Chon felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut. She had never looked at him this way before, hurt, betrayed, but mostly she looked like she wanted to tear his head off his shoulders. "Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke looked to O and then looked back to Chon. "Call Ben, O needs Ben." Brooke said before walking away from Chon. He wasn't going to let her go though. He ran after her, moving in front of the door so she couldn't leave only to have her shove him in the chest and walk past him. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath when she finally reached the door. Her eyes burned with tears that she continued to fight from falling. "Liam's men will come for my stuff later tonight." She said, finally opening her eyes and walking out of the door.

Chon didn't chase after her this time. Instead he stood there, watching as Brooke walked down their long drive way. She's moving out? What the hell happened? He heard O cry and went to her side. Aoibheann was already by the blonde girl, consoling her. What happened? He heard her ask O. "Your brother." O said in a tiny sob. "He killed Brooke's father."

Chons eyes widened. Chon moved forward in an instant, reaching for his nearest gun that he kept hidden around his house. "-Chon, wait!" Aoibheann stopped him. "There's got to be a reason he did it." She told him.

"-What reason!" He shouted back at Aoibheann.

O looked to Chon with tears in her eyes. "Brooke told him to do it."

X

X

X

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Chon roared as he stood and started to pace back and forth. He glanced over at O to see that Aoibheann was staring at him, like he had just killed her brother or something. He could feel the hatred coming from her for even mentioning her brother and killing him.

"He's my brother!" Aoibheann said in a clam voice. She didn't want to start a fight in front of O; the poor girl was still bawling her eyes out and asking for Ben.

"I don't give a fuck, he killed Brooke's father in front of her. You saw all the blood on her shirt!" He knew he needed to take action now, before it was too late. Chon grabbed his gun from under the kitchen counter and started to make his way to the front door of his and Ben's house. He only had one thing on his mind and that was killing the Irish fucker.

Aoibheann couldn't believe this was happing. She knew that her older brother would never kill someone if he didn't have a good reason and she also knew for a fact that he would never in millions years have Brooke witness something that fucked up. Without thinking twice, Aoibheann grabbed Chon's shoulder and turned him around so that he was facing her. She then hit Chon square in the stomach, causing the war hero to bend over in pain. While Chon was bent over, Aoibheann grabbed his gun from him and pointed it in his face.

"I can't let you do that," The young girl said in an eerie clam voice, which would cause any man to take a few steps away from her. "He's my family… my family is all I have." Her voice was starting to get raspy.

Chon didn't say anything, he just stared at her, but his eye were empty, showing no emotions and that's when something deep down in Chon snapped. The only thing that he saw was red.

Aoibheann couldn't do anything to gain the upper hand. It happened so fast. One minute she was pointing Chon's gun at him and the next, Chon whacked the gun out of her hand, breaking her wrist in the process. Aoibheann whimpered in pain, right after she blocked his punched with her good arm and threw a punch back at him, hitting him in the face.

"CHON STOP!" Ophelia screamed as she watched him grab Aoibheann by the throat and slammed her into the front door. "STOP!" The blonde hippie screamed as he lifted Aoibheann off the floor by her throat.

She knew that if he didn't stop in the next few minutes he would kill her, but she could gather the strength to dislocate his thumb. She knew what was happing to Chon. He was having one of his flashbacks, which he had told so much about. _If I have a moment, don't fight back… please don't. It will only make it worst. _Chon had warned her once they started to get serious.

"Ch- Chon, stop," the young girl begged as she felt her body giving up. Right when Aoibheann's body was about to throw in the towel, Chon let go of her, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Babe..." Chon said in a broken voice as he kneed down close to her, only for her to push him a way with her good hand. Chon looked down at his hands as he tried to figure out what just happened to him. How could I hurt her? First Brooke and now Aoibheann was the only thing running through his mind.

"You almost killed me…" Aoibheann said in between her coughing fit.

Chon didn't say anything. What could be he say? That he was sorry for breaking her wrist and almost killing her? For wanting to kill her older brother?

Not waiting a second longer, Aoibheann stood up and walked out of the house, knowing that she couldn't go home, looking like this. If she did, Liam and Ryan would be out for blood. That left only one person for her to call for help who wouldn't ask her questions.

Thanking God that she still had her cell phone in her back pocket, Aoibheann quickly went through her contact list as she walked down the driveway to the street.

"Brooke?" Anger was slowly taking over her as she asked Brooke to come get her. "Don't tell my brothers that you are coming to get me." Swearing at herself because she was showing weakness, not because she was physical hurt, but because once again she let a guy into her life only to get hurt at the end. She would have gotten slap a in the face if her father saw her right now, showing emotions would get her killed in the IRA world and his world.

X

X

X

Brooke had pulled to the side of the road, trying frantically to clean the blood off herself and her car. She looked out to the side of the highway to see the ocean. A part of her just wanted to jump in and forget her problems. When she was under water she felt like she could breathe. Maybe that sounds stupid. But on the surface she felt like she couldn't breathe. When she was under the water – everything was clearer to her. She was free. Free from her troubles. The water consumed her and all bad feelings would go away. Brooke had shook those dark thoughts away and went back to scrubbing the blood off her skin. She cursed when her phone had begun to rang. It was probably Chon. Before she could lunge it in to the ocean, she caught a glimpse of the screen. It had been Aoibheann. Brooke put the phone to her ear but before she could say anything, Aoibheann began to speak.

"_Brooke?"_ She had sounded a bit frantic. _"Don't tell my brothers that you are coming to get me."_ She said after Aoibheann asked Brooke to pick her up. Brooke had planned on telling Aoibheann to fuck off – still not too thrilled with the image of Chon and Aoibheann in her head. But there was something in her voice, something that reminded Brooke of herself. She sounded scared. "I'm on my way." Brooke said, dropping all the anger she felt towards Aoibheann.

Brooke drove fast, faster than she should while covered in blood. Thankfully Aoibheann walked a bit, far enough away from the house so Brooke wouldn't have to have a confrontation with Chon. She was holding on to her wrist and looked like she was fuming. Brooke pulled up to where she stood. "Are you OK?" She asked.

Aoibheann didn't say anything; she simply got in the car. _What the hell had happened? _She only left a few minutes ago. Brooke saw the red marks on her neck and nearly gasped. Had Chon done this to Aoibheann? She knew where she needed to take her.

X

X

X

Brooke had come here with her mother several times. A stop by the plastic surgeon before big parties, a place where her mother could cover up the bruises Richard "Ted" Davis had left on her. The first time Brooke had to go here by herself was when she was fifteen and had mouthed off to her father and he had hit her so hard she thought she'd have a black eye for the rest of the year. But she had gone to Dr. Roberts and he had given her some crème to put under her eye that made the bruise go away instantly.

"Where are we?" Aoibheann asked when they pulled up to the parking area.

"A place no one wants to have to go to." Brooke said as she stopped the car. She turned herself and looked to Aoibheann. "What happened?" She asked.

Aoibheann sighed. "Chon was going to go after Liam for killing your father. I tried to stop him and he went all PTSD on me."

Brooke looked at her sadly. Looking at Aoibheann as she held on to her wrist. "You can't tell Liam that Chon did this. Your family will kill him and you and I both know that Chon never meant to hurt you." She tried to remain calm. But all she could think of was that if Liam ever found out he'd kill Chon.

"I'm not stupid, Brooke." She told her brother's girlfriend. "I'm not going to tell anyone." She said before getting out of the car. They walked in to the building, the place looked shady. Aoibheann understood what it was though. It was where battered rich women went to hide what their abusive husbands did to her. "Come here a lot?" Aoibheann asked Brooke.

"More time than I'd like to admit."

"Miss Davis," A woman at the front desk said, recognizing Brooke. "You don't have an appointment."

Brooke walked forward. "I have cash." She pulled out a wad of money. "I'm sure Dr. Roberts won't mind."

The woman at the front desk nodded, picking up the phone and connected to the back. "Dr. Roberts, Brooke Davis is here."

Aoibheann looked to Brooke. "You always walk around with a wad of cash on you?"

"Better safe than sorry."

X

X

X

They drove in silence for the first ten minutes of the car ride, Aoibheann not speaking. Brooke drove down the PCH, trying not to panic. She knew that Aoibheann would never say anything about Chon hurting her and the bruises on her neck were gone. The only noticeable thing was her wrist in a splint. Dr. Roberts tried to charge Brooke extra, asking for 2000 dollars instead of the normal 1000 because she came in without notice.

"_Here's what we're going to do." Brooke had told him. "You're going to take the thousand dollars and go on with your business. Or I'm going straight to your wife with a video I found of you and my mother in my mom's closet. The one where you're dressed up like a clown and make her spank you."_

"_You wouldn't." _

"Or _I could go straight to the FDA and tell them that you're smuggling illegal drugs over the border to use on all the rich women from Laguna to LA. I have plenty of old bottles of the crème at home."_

"_Fine!" Dr. Roberts huffed. "A thousand dollars." _

_Brooke smiled and handed him the money. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Dr. Roberts." _

"You're kind of scary when you want to be." Aoibheann told Brooke, finally speaking up and breaking the young brunette from her thoughts. She looked over at Aoibheann in the passenger seat. "I can pay you back for the crème." She told Brooke.

"Don't worry about it." _It's my fault you got hurt anyway. _"So what are you going to tell your brothers about your wrist?" She asked, trying to sound calm.

"Rock climbing accident." Aoibheann told her, looking down at her wrist.

"Will they believe it?"

"They know Chon and I were supposed to go rock climbing today. I don't see why they wouldn't believe it. Don't worry. Chon is safe."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief. Her phone began to ring. She looked to her phone to see Liam's name. "Hello?" She said, putting him on speaker.

"Come home." Liam told her. "We've encountered a surprise guest."

"Who?"

Liam let out a long sigh. "My father. _Darcie._"

Brooke looked to Aoibheann and could see the fear in her eyes. "I'll be home soon."


	8. Chapter 7

Liam pulled Brooke aside, "Are you alright?" He asked, brushing the hair out of her face. She still had some blood on her skin. Brooke simply smiled. But Liam knew better. Brooke always had that smile on her face, letting people know that they didn't know anything about her – and that they never would. "Tell me the truth, love."

"What's to tell?" Brooke asked him. Liam sighed; Brooke moved forward and kissed him. "I'm fine, honestly.

"I just killed your father, Brooke." He reminded her.

"I know that." His eyes narrowed on hers. Brooke moved her arms around his neck. "What do you expect from me, Liam? Should I start sobbing, shaking? Am I supposed to be scared of you now? No, I'm not. I'm thankful for you. My father … did things a father shouldn't do to their daughter for _years. _And I never said anything – to anyone. I never planned on saying anything to anyone because' it's humiliating, Liam. _Humiliating-_" Her eyes began to swell with tears. Liam stopped her from saying anything else, moving his lips over hers.

"I should have done worse to him." He said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist. "I should have gutted him alive." Brooke closed her eyes and snuggled in to his body. But when her eyes closed all she could think about was Chon. How he had reacted to hearing Liam killed her father – how he was ready to put a gun in Liam's mouth and end him for what he did – how he had hurt Aoibheann. She brushed those thoughts away. She needed to be on her A-game tonight. Darcie had invited her to dinner with Liam's family. She couldn't be thinking of Chon while she was eating dinner with Liam's family.

"Enough," She told him, not wanting to speak of anything further. "Let me shower and get beautiful for your family."

Liam grinned. "You're already beautiful, stunning, breathtaking, a shower wouldn't change that or make it happen."

"Yes, but after I take a shower I'll be;" She mimicked his accent next. "_beautiful, stunning, breathtaking,_" Liam chuckled at her attempt of an Irish accent. "-without blood on me."

"Do you want me to join you?" He raised his brow. Brooke playfully rolled her eyes.

"No." She told him. "I'll be fine." Brooke gave him a quick kiss. "-Go spend time with your sister." She told him. "She's pretty great." Brooke smiled. And she wasn't lying. Aoibheann was willing to protect Chon, even after everything he did. Liam kissed the top of her head and then walked away, leaving her alone. She wondered how Chon was doing. She looked down at her phone to see twelve missed calls. But none of them were from Chon. They were all from Ben.

Chon was probably off beating himself up for what he did to Aoibheann. Brooke felt herself wanting to go to him. Brooke shook her head and stopped those thoughts. She needed to be here for Liam. Liam needed her tonight.

X

X

X

"Ah, Sister there you are." Ryan said with a smile on his face as he watched his younger sister walk into the study. His eyes narrow as he noticed her wrist. "What happened?" Ryan glanced over at his grandfather to see that he also had a curious look on his face.

The young Irish women couldn't help but to roll her eyes. 'How many people am I going to have to lie to?' Aoibheann asked herself before she told both her brother and grandfather how she pushed herself to hard while rock climbing. She could tell that Ryan didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth.

After twenty minutes of the three talking, Ruari stood up, knowing it was time for their grandfather to leave. He had a meeting with a couple members of the IRA. "It was great seeing you, my darling." The old man said as he hugged his granddaughter. "Remember my sweet girl, you are loved." Ruari kissed Aoibheann on the forehead.

"I know." Was as she said before she exited the room to go get ready for dinner.

"Now Ryan, stay in college and look out for your sister. I am afraid that your father will now take his anger out on her."

Ryan clenched his hands to his side. "Over my dead fucking body."

X

X

X

The family dinner started out normal, well as normal as it could be. Darcie sat at the head of the table, since he was the oldest, followed by Aoibheann and Ryan on his left, then Liam and Brooke on his right. No one had really said a word as the servants came out with soup, salad and more wine, until Ryan open his mouth.

"So are you going to ask Chon to our brother's wedding?" Ryan asked his little sister, as he glanced over at Brooke, waiting to see her face express.

At first Aoibheann didn't say anything, she just acted like she was chewing food as she thought about her brother's questions. Was she going with him still? Would he want to? "Yes, I am. Who are you going with?"

Ryan leaned back in his chair. "I'm glad you aske-"

Aoibheann cut Ryan off mid-sentence, "Going with Anna's little sister doesn't count." Ryan shot Liam a death glare, when he heard him chuckle.

"Very funny. I'm going with April."

"Is that the blonde girl, I've seen around the house?" Liam asked as he thought back to all the mornings when he would see a random blonde chick in the kitchen, barley wearing any clothes.

"Yes, she's a nurse." Ryan couldn't hide his grin.

"I see you have stepped up." Their father said. Even though he asked Ryan the questions his eyes were on Brooke.

Tried with hearing his two youngest children fighting, Darcie finally spoke up." Brooke please tell me that you go to college for have some time of job. I don't know if you know but my family is very powerful, with Brian being the top lawyer for both the FBI and CIA, his soon to be wife is a military psychologist for the pentagon. Liam is in the royal navy and is in the family business and Ryan is going to Brown, majoring in Business." Darcie glad at his daughter then back at Brooke as he said "Aoibheann here should be in her first year of college but she's taking the year off and she doesn't even have a job... just living off her brothers."

Before Brooke could open her mouth, Aoibheann spoke up. "Father, I plan on going to college. I want to be an art therapist." Aoibheann had came up with her career choice after she and Ophelia spent the day drawing tattoos and smoking weed.

"And what kind of fucking job is that!? You are just like your mother... weak, no common sense." The young girl avoided his eyes by looking down at her salad. She could deal with his psychical abuse. That came easy to her, because she could kill any man with a spoon if need be. The emotional abuse, well, that was a different story for her. "What would Colin think of this?"

Ryan was on the edge of his seat, ready to stab his father with the fork that he was gripping.

"I'm not feeling so well... please excuse me." Aoibheann looked over at Liam, who nodded his head. She couldn't be in the same room as her father anymore.

Darcie rolled his eyes as Aoibheann left the room, not bothering to look at Ryan. Instead he turned his attention to Brooke. "And you, Brooke? What do you do?"

Brooke didn't know how to answer him. She knew anything she said, Darcie wouldn't like. So she took a sip of her wine and cleared her throat after Aoibheann left the room. "I actually do not go to college." Brooke answered. "I went to Berkley for a semester but, things...didn't work out." She wasn't going to go in to detail about. "As for a job - I enjoy making clothes, I design a lot of my friends outfits." She told him, feeling somewhat proud of her answer. She smiled when she felt Liam take her hand in his.

Darcie took a drink of his wine as he listened to Brooke's answer. _'She's as bad as my daughter.'_ The older man thought. "Well that is...interesting.." Darcie was about to ask Brooke about his parents when his cell phone went off, telling him that it was a text message. As he quickly read it Darcie said, "I am needed. Brooke it was so lovely to meet you. Not as pretty as I hoped but I'm sure you make it up in other areas." Darcie already had a plan set in mind for Brooke. The older man stood up and started to walk out of the room, but stopped when he remembered how his daughter left dinner. "Liam get your sister's head on straight before the fucking wedding... I can't have her go and embarrassing me just like your mother does."

As soon as the front door of the house closed Ryan let out a heavy sigh, before he downed the rest of the wine. "Bloody hell."

"Well that was...interesting." She mocked Darcie causing Liam to smirk. She looked to Ryan and then to her boyfriend. "Is he always that hard on Aoibheann?" She asked. A part of her wanted to leave the table and see how she was doing. The girl had been through enough today, she didn't need to be treated that way.

Ryan was the first to answer Brooke's question. "First dear old dad would go after our mother, then it was Liam and now it's her. That asshole knows that Colin is still a hard topic for her to talk about so of course he brings him up whenever he can."

Liam just shook his head, he couldn't wait to get the okay to kill Darcie and bring an end to his abuses ways.


	9. Chapter 8

Brooke didn't sleep that night. She tried, really tried. Forced her eyes shut, try to clear her mind but that seemed nearly impossible. So she stayed up, tossing and turning in the bed she shared with Liam, plagued by a thousand thoughts.

Her father was dead.

What should she tell her mother? Would she even notice that her father was gone?

The dinner part with Liam's family and his dreadful father; Darcie.

Aoibheann and Chon.

Were they still together after what Chon did to her?

She really tried not to think about Chon when she was wrapped in the arms of Liam but his stupid face kept popping up in her mind. The fact that he was with Aoibheann devastated Brooke because, well, because she was selfish and wanted Chon to herself. She never thought he'd find someone like Aoibheann, who, though Brooke hated to say it, was perfect for Chon. And Aoibheann was a good person. She hadn't planned on taking a liking to a girl who was screwing Chon – but after spending time with Aoibheann; she couldn't help but develop a friendship with her.

Brooke closed her eyes tight, trying to rid herself of every thought that came through her head. When that failed, she snuck out of bed and rummaged through Liam's bathroom. _Well, _hers and Liam's bathroom. She still couldn't believe that she had moved in with him. Was this all a mistake? She shook those thoughts away. _No, I love Liam. _She told herself. _You love Chon, too. _Another voice whispered in her head. _SHUT UP! _She screamed in her head. It didn't matter if she had feelings for Chon. She was with Liam and he was with Aoibheann, well she didn't know that for sure but it didn't matter. She loved Liam. _Liam, Liam, Liam!_

Brooke sighed in relief when she saw a prescription for sleeping pills in Liam's bathroom cabinet. She opened the bottle quickly and popped two of the pills in to her mouth. It was a strong dosage so she would be knocked out any time now. She sunk down on to the bathroom floor and ran her fingers through her hair.

She tried to think of better things.

Brian and Anna's wedding. That was coming up. She thought of the dress she was planning to wear. Something beautiful, something eloquent. She needed to make a better impression on the rest of Liam's family than she had made on Darcie.

What color did she want the dress to be?

Red.

Liam always told her how intoxicating she looked when she wore red. She'd wear red for him.

Long dress or short dress?

The wedding was in California – it'd have to be a short dress.

She had a design in mind; she'd have to go to her old house in the morning to get some fabric to make the dress. She dreaded going back to her parent's house, given what had just happened. But that's where all her things were. Maybe Liam would go with her to her parent's house? _No, _she didn't want to bother him with that.

Brooke got up off the bathroom floor and headed back to bed, grabbing her cell phone off the desk next to the bed and sent a message to Ben. _Will you come with me to my parent's house tomorrow to grab a few things? _She sent the message.

Ben had been trying to get a hold of her all night but she had ignored his calls and text messages. She hadn't been ready to talk to him yet. But now he was the only person she could imagine going to her parent's house with after what happened.

Ophelia would be too traumatized to go back. She could ask Aoibheann to go with her but she still didn't know her that well to do that. She wanted Ben to come with her.

It didn't take long for Ben to reply to her text, almost immediately after she sent the message,

she received one from Ben saying;_ Of course. _

She breathed in a sigh of relief. "-Brooke?" A groggy voice pulled her away from her phone screen. She looked down to see Liam looked up at her from bed. He moved his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Having trouble sleeping?" He asked her. She nodded, laying down and snuggling next to Liam's body. He kissed her temple, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"That was quite some dinner." She said quietly. Liam chuckled.

"Yes, well there's never really an uneventful dinner when Darcie is around. Usually a lot more swearing, sometimes Ryan pulls out a knife. This was a piece of cake, you did very good, love."

"Seemed like Aoibheann kind of got the worst of it." Brooke pointed out. "I tried to find her after dinner but she was gone." Liam nodded, wrapping his arm around Brooke tighter.

"He's a son of a bitch. God only knows why he had kids. Perhaps he needed someone to knock around other than our mother." He then looked to Brooke. "Why didn't you ever say anything about your father?" He asked her. "You could have told me."

"I never told anyone, Liam." Brooke replied. "Not even Ben." She sighed. "I was too embarrassed, ashamed, horrified by it all." She ran her fingers across his chest, the hair tickling her skin. She couldn't help but think how Chons chest was always smooth compared to Liams. "I mean, what kind of sick fuck touches his daughter – and what kind of sick fuck would people think I am for letting it happen all these years."

Liam shook his head. "You're not sick. He is. And now he's dead." He said softly. "And you don't ever have to think about him again if you don't want to."

"I don't want to think about him ever again." Brooke confessed.

Liam nodded his head. "Then we won't talk about it. Ever again." He promised, kissing her head. "So close your eyes and let me hold you while you sleep. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He swore.

X

X

X

Brooke had woken up alone, Liam had left a note telling her he had to do some business with the IRA but left her his credit card telling her to pick out something nice to wear because he was going to take her out tonight for dinner. She smiled and got out of bed. Brooke got dressed and grabbed her phone. She already had a missed call from Ben.

She put the phone to her ear and listened to the message he left her.

_Brooke, I can't meet up with you today, Chon and I have some meetings we need to go to. Can we do it tomorrow? Call me back. _

Brooke sighed and put the phone down. She needed to get her things today she couldn't keep waiting to go – she wanted to get her things and then everything would be over she'd never have to step foot in that house again. She began to walk out of the room she shared with Liam and down the long hallway to where Aoibheann's room was. "Aoibheann?" She said softly, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in," The Irish voice said from inside the room. When Brooke walked in to the room she saw Aoibheann sitting at the vanity, looking at her neck in the mirror. The bruising was gone. Whatever Brooke had given her had worked wonders. "What's up?" She asked Brooke.

"I was wondering if you might want to come with me to my house." Brooke asked her. "I really rather not go alone after what happened and Ben said he can't come with me." She told her. "I just need to grab some things so I can make my dress for Anna and Brian's wedding."

Aoibheann nodded her head with a soft smile. "Of course." She said. "First though." Aoibheann said to Brooke as she strolled over to her walk in closet. "I need to change." As the words left her mouth, she saw Brooke staring at her shirt… it was Chon's shirt. Biting her bottom lip, the younger chestnut brunette knew she was going to have to tell Brooke what happened last night, after she left the wonderful dinner party. "I'll explain everything later." Brooke only responded with a raised eyebrow. "Promise!" Aoibheann added as she put on a part of black skinny jeans and a dark navy tank top.

"You better." Brooke slowly walked around Liam's little sister's room, taking in everything. Her room, it was something you would see in _Vogue_, but yet it still had a younger girls touch to it. There was pictures of her family and friends covering her floor length mirror.

"Okay, I'm ready." Aoibheann told Brooke as she carefully slipped on her pair of Chanel flats, while trying not to hurt her broken wrist. Brooke just nodded her head and followed the other brunette down the stairs and towards the front door.

"So what are you going to wear to the wedding?" Aoibheann asked as she opened the bulletproof glass front door. Before Brooke could even open her mouth, she watched as Aoibheann's face expression went from cheerful to fuming in less than two seconds. Brooke just stood there watching as Aoibheann glared at the women standing right outside of the front door, she couldn't help but to be curios of the other stunning female.

"How dare you," Aoibheann snarled, right before she punched the other women square in the face. Knowing that she broke her nose, Aoibheann gave Brooke a winning smile as she walked around the women who was crying and yelling about her nose. "I hate that soith."

"Aoibhenn!" A male voiced yelled from behind Brooke and Aoibheann.

'_Fuck.'_ Aoibheann thought as she turned around to see her oldest brother, Brain and his soon to be wife, Anna standing next to the women with the broken nose. Brain looked like he just came back from a meeting, he was still wearing his suit. To tell the truth, Aoibheann couldn't remember the last time her oldest brother wasn't wearing a suit, or at least dressed up. Anna on the other hand, was letting the Southern Belle in her shine through. She was wearing a pair of coral skinny jeans, nude wedges, a white tank top, a navy cardigan and pearl earrings. Let's not forget that Anna's looks like the all American girl; blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, sister?" Brain quickly walked over to his younger sister, his brown eyes fumed with anger, but he kept his voice calm." Ms. Davis." He added with a nod, once he noticed that his sister was no alone.

"You and Anna aren't supposed to be here." Was the only replied Brian got.

"Well the wedding planner Anna hired has royally messed up the whole wedding, so we're here to fix it all." Crossing his arms over his chest, Brian again asked his sister, "What is the meaning of this?" He knew that both woman had a bad past, but Aoibheann was acting like Ryan. Acting before thinking.

"Just seeing her face, makes me want to snap her neck."

Brian rubbed his temple, knowing that if Aoibheann had a chance she would most likely snap the poor girl's neck." Sister, she is in the wedding and came here to help Anna. Play nice." With that being said, Brian walked back to the house, knowing that Anna was freaking out inside the mansion.

"Such the noble one, aren't you?" Aoibheann added in, only loud enough for Brooke to hear.

When they were far enough away and in the safety of her own car, Brooke turned herself to face Aoibheann. "That was Irene, right?" She asked.

"Yup."

"And I take it you don't like her?" Brooke said, trying to hold back her laughter from seeing Aoibheann punch her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend in the nose.

"What tipped you off?" Aoibheann smirked.

Brooke laughed. "The gush of blood running down her nose?" She chuckled. "You really don't like her." She tried to focus on the fact that Irene would probably look horrid in the wedding pictures and that she'd look flawless in the dress she was making and not the fact that when she walked in to Aoibheann's room, Aoibheann was wearing Chon's t-shirt. The exact one she used to wear. She needed to get over this. She was with Liam – she loved Liam – Liam loved her. What else could she possibly need? Brooke chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should ask. It was none of her business really. But she was dying to know. Did Aoibheann go back to Chon after what he did to her?

Her phone began to buzz. She looked down to see that Ophelia was calling her. She hadn't talked to her since everything that happened with her dad. Honestly, she didn't think O would call this soon. It usually took her a few days to get over something – and watching Brooke's dad get killed execution style? She figured that might take a few weeks for Ophelia to get over. "Hey," Brooke said as she answered the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm … dealing." O said from the other line. "But I miss you." Brooke smiled. They were never really apart and since Brooke moved in with Liam, O would surely voice her concern of never seeing Brooke as much. "Can you come over? I need help picking out a dress for Brian and Anna's wedding and Ben was just no help compared to you."

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah, I'm stopping by my place to get things for my dress and then I'll stop by. Chon and Ben aren't there, are they?" She asked.

"No, they said they're meeting up with someone to discuss some things. The less I know the better, I guess." O told Brooke.

"Aoibheann's with me." Brooke told O.

"Good! Two opinions are better than one!" O cheered. Brooke laughed, said her goodbyes, and hung up.

When they pulled up to her house, Brooke took in a deep breath.

"You OK?" Aoibheann asked.

Brooke nodded her head, sucking in air. "Let's just get this over with." She told Aoibheann. They walked in to Brooke's house and Brooke was more than surprised to see that the place was spotless. But what did she expect? Of course Liam would have his men clean up the place. The entire house looked like nothing had even happened – but Brooke knew. Her father had begged for her help and she told Liam to pull the trigger. Rot in hell. She thought when her dads face came to her mind.

"Here," Brooke said as she walked in to her room. She grabbed two large bags and began to fill them with fabric. "-This is what I have so far." Brooke pointed to the long red dress. "Liam said he likes me best in red." She told Aoibheann. "I'm not quite finished." Brooke said shyly. The only other person she had shown the dress to was Ophelia. She wasn't sure why she felt so embarrassed to show Aoibheann the dress. "Is it too much?" She asked.

"Oh wow." Aoibheann said as she slowly walked towards the red dress. "Brooke this is amazing!" The young Irish girl added. Aoibheann was speechless, she had no idea how good Brooke was and the fact that she wasn't a famous fashion designer yet, confused her. "The next time I got to a charity event, I am going to wear one of your dress, so I can get your name out there."

Once both girls gather all the clothes and items that Brooke needed, they quickly headed down stairs.

"Why did you stop?" Brooke asked as she barely missed walking into Aoibheann. "Aoibheann?" Brooke watched as the younger girl walk into the living and studied every little detail of the room, even the wood floor. It seem like Aoibheann was in her own world at that moment.

"They used an axe," Aoibheann said as ran her hand over part of the living floor. "To cut up the bodies." As she studied more parts of the floor, Aoibheann could tell Brooke word to word what Liam, Ryan and his guys did to the sick fucks. Shaking her head, Aoibheann stood up and said "Sorry. Let's go see Ophelia." Before following Brooke, the young girl took one more looking the living room, thinking to herself that she had to let Ryan know that he was getting sloppy.

Aoibheann's phone started to go off, as Brooke pulled out of the drive and started to drive over to Ben's place.

"Yes Ryan." She said with an annoying tone.

"Tell me sister, are the rumors true?" Ryan asked as he took a hit of his pipe. When he saw Irene nose, Ryan couldn't help but to laugh and make a few jokes about the whole thing.

"I know that you already know."

Ryan pouted. "You aren't being fun. I guess I'll have to ask a better question. Why did you lie to me… you know I don't like liars."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

That pissed Ryan off. "Why did Chon break your wrist?" Ryan snapped out.

Aoibheann was thanking god that her brother could not see her face at that moment, but Brooke could. "He didn't. Look I would love to keep playing this game, but me and Brooke just got to Ben's. Bye."

Aoibheann glanced down at her cell phone than at Brooke before told her, "Ryan knows."

.

.

.

.

They drove in silence, Ben contemplating everything Liam and Ryan discussed with himself and Chon. He hadn't known that Brooke's dad had done anything bad to her – she mostly talked about how her parents ignored her. But that obviously wasn't the truth when it came to her father. How could she not tell him? They told each other everything.

He looked down at his phone to see that O was calling him. "Hey babe," he said from his line.

"Brooke and Aoibheann are on their way over to the house." O told him.

He looked to Chon who was clenching his fists. Ryan had confronted him about him choking Aoibheann and breaking her wrist. He told the truth, said he lost control. Ryan wanted to take his hands – but Liam stopped him. For our sister sake - and for Brookes sake. Liam told Ryan. Chon understood, he hated himself for putting his hands on Aoibheann because he did care about her. But she had forgiven him. She even stayed over last night, after she told him what her father said at the dinner party.

Ben hung up the phone and looked to Chon. "Looks like Brookes coming over and she's bringing Aoibheann." He let Chon know.

"Good." Chon said. He needed to talk to them both.

.

.

.

.

Brooke was panicking. What was Ryan going to do to Chon? She needed to calm down – she needed to be rational. Ryan wouldn't do anything to Chon, they were business partners. They needed each other. What would Liam do when he found out? He had pulled the trigger so easily when it came to her father when he found out he was hurting her – would it be so easy for him to kill Chon as well.

Maybe they needed to leave town. Ben, Chon, and Ophelia. Go off the grid for a while until things calmed down with Liam and Ryan. Hell, she didn't even know if Liam knew about what Chon did to Aoibheann. Would he be cross at her for not telling him what happened? Would he be pissed that even now she was thinking up way to protect Chon?

"You've forgive Chon, clearly." Brooke thought of the t-shirt Aoibheann had been wearing earlier that morning. "You have to talk to Ryan!" She rushed out. "Make him understand that it wasn't Chons fault, that he didn't know what he was doing – that it was the PTSD. He's got to understand that, right?" She finally breathed. They pulled up to Ben and Chons place. Brooke stopped the car and looked to Aoibheann. She was visibly scared, and if it wasn't obvious to anyone before – it was clear now that Brooke cared a lot more about Chon than she'd like to admit. That she loved him.

Aoibheann took a deep breath, before she told Brooke, "Look, when Ryan called me, he was letting me know in his own way that he had talked to Chon and if anything went down... I would be getting a call from my brother – your boyfriend." It was easy to see that the younger girl was ticked off, by the way Brooke was acting. She knew it wasn't Brooke's fault, the poor girl still had no idea how the drug business ran or how her family ran.

Walking into the house, Aoibheann found Ben and Chon sitting in the living talking to one another. Knowing it was about the meeting with her brothers, the young Irish walked over to Chon and sat down on his lap. Chon quickly kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her, as he listened to Ben.

"Ryan called me." Aoibheann mumbled.

"I bet he did." Chon chuckled a little. "We almost got into and it looked like Liam was ready to join him. Not to worry though, Liam kept his cool and talked Ryan out of it." Aoibheann nodded her head.

"Brian and Anna are in town, oh you should have seen it! I punched Irene in the face, breaking her nose." Aoibheann couldn't stop smiling after she told Chon that. She hated Irene so much, not only did Irene break Liam's heart, but she also fucked with his head.

-8-

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Ryan roared as he slammed the front door shut. "He hurt her! What is it okay, for men to hurt our little sister?! I guess we should let father start hitting her again!"

"Enough!" Liam growled as he slammed Ryan into the nearest wall. His hands wrapped around Ryan's neck, which only made the younger brother laugh. "Do not mistake me as someone who does not care. He and Ben are part of our business now."

"Ha, so you're just going to let it slide then?" Ryan said as his anger started to get the best of him.

"Do I ever let anything slide?!" Liam yelled back at his little brother, dropping his hands to his side as he started to pace back and forth. "Father's time will come and so will Chon, but since Aoibheann is still with him… do not touch him."

Ryan smirked. "And when Brooke leaves you for him? You know she loves hi –"At that moment Liam's cell phone started to go off like crazy.

"What?" Liam started to take slow deep breaths as he listened to one of his men. His face went pale, his hands started to shake. "Got it." Liam said right before he hung up and looked over at Ryan.

"Go get Aoibheann now!" Ryan nodded his head and ran out of the house towards his Ferrari 458 Italia. He knew not to question his older brother when it came to the safety of their family.

Brooke didn't stay with Chon, Aoibheann and Ben, instead she quickly ducked out of the room before anyone could notice her and headed upstairs to where Ophelia was waiting for her. When she saw her blonde friend sitting on her bed she quickly ran to her and hugged her tight. She was overcome with emotions. She knew she stepped over the line with Aoibheann, she made it pretty clear. Brooke needed to focus on Liam. Just Liam. And by doing that she needed to re-think some things in her life. Liam had been talking about going to Ireland for quite some time, asking her to come with him. Perhaps a vacation with Liam after Anna and Brian's wedding would do her some good.

"I miss you!" O giggled as she hugged Brooke back. She let go of the brunette. "Come, help me pick out a dress."

They talked for a few minutes after picking out Ophelia's dress, mostly about how O was coping with everything she witnessed. Ben was helping her so Brooke felt better about leaving O. "I mean, it was really fucked up, Brooke. How are you ok with this?"

Brooke sighed. "After years of my father sneaking in my room at night – it was kind of a relief when Liam pulled the trigger. I felt so … unclean for so long. Liam made that go away. I never told anyone about what my father did to me – him, doing things to me. Because I was scared of how people would look at me if they found out. All a girl really wants is to have a relationship with her dad, O. I thought maybe he'd change, that maybe all of it could be erased if he just stopped and started being my dad. But here we are … Liam took away one of my demons. My biggest demon." Brooke took in a deep breath. "The night I overdosed … my father had snuck in to my room the night before. And I wanted something to escape that."

"-Why didn't you tell us?" A voice said from the door.

It was Ben. He, Chon and Aoibheann were all standing in Ophelia's doorway. Brooke looked to them all, the look on their faces was the one thing she wanted to avoid. "Because I couldn't stand to have you all look at me like this." She stood up from where she sat on O's bed. "Pity. I don't need to be pitied."

"We don't pity you, Brooke." Chon spoke up. But Brooke wouldn't meet his eyes.

Before any of them could say anything else, they heard a banging on the door downstairs. AOIBHEANN! Ryan roared from outside. Come on we got to go!

Not waiting any longer, Ryan ran into the house, gun in his hand. He needed to get his little sister home now. "AOIBHEANN NOW!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ryan, what the hell?" Aoibheann jogged down the stairs and over to her brother, with the rest of the group right behind her. The young Irish looked at the gun in her brother's hand, then at his face, he looked so clam, but she could tell that he was thinking of a backup plan, just in case things went south.

"We need to leave now!" Ryan reach to the back of his jeans and tossed his extra gun to his little sister. "Brooke, stay here. They don't know that you are dating Liam." Brooke just nodded her head, she was too scared to ask who they were. "If we took you with us and if you got hurt, Liam would kill me."

"What the hell is going on?" Chon finally asked in a pissed off voice.

Rubbing his temple and counting to ten, Ryan knew that he didn't have enough time to clarify everything. Not saying a word, he grabbed Aoibheann arm and lead her outside, gun pointing to the street. "They blew up one of our warehouses. We're at war now." As Ryan opened his car door, he didn't see the black car slowing down. The only thing on his mind was keeping his sister, his family safe. He also didn't notice the car windows creeping down and the guns pointing towards him and Aoibheann.

"DOWN!" Aoibheann cried as she shoved her older brother out of the way, taking the bullet for him, that would have hit him in the chest.

"AOIBHEANN!" Ryan yelled as he watched his little sister fall to the ground. Rage took over Ryan's body, as he sprinted down the street and started shooting at the car, every bullet hitting the target. A smile creped on his face as he watched the black car drive into a tree, he knew that every single person who was in that car was dead now.

"Aoibheann!" Brooke screeched as she ran forward. Bens hand found Brooke's waist and pulled her back, pushing her down to the ground in fear that something might happen to her. Luckily Ophelia was still inside. Chon had rushed to Aoibheann side, pressing down on her wound.

"Mother shitfuck" Brooke could hear Aiobheann curse. She yanked out of Bens hold and ran to where Chon was hovering over Aoibheann. "Is she going to be OK?" Brooke asked in a panicked tone. She looked down at Aoibheann, grabbing the young woman's hand in her own, letting her squeeze on to it.

Chon didn't answer Brooke, he simply continued to focus on stopping the bleeding.

"RYAN!" Brooke screamed for him. He came rushing over, "we need to get her to a hospital!"

"Well this is just fucking great." The young Irish girl mumbled, as she squeeze Brooke's hand. "Did it go through?" She asked Chon as she watched her brother pull out his cellphone and dialed Liam's number, she guessed.

"Hospital!" Brooke yelled again. She couldn't figure out why Ryan was taking his sweet time, while his sister was laying on the ground, bleeding.

"Are you fucking stupid? We can't take her to a fucking hospital. Hospital means cops and cops mean questions." Ryan shouted back at Brooke, like she was a child.

"Babe, the bullet went through. No real damage." Chon told Aoibheann as he softly laid the upper part of her body back on the ground.

"Tell that to my tank top." Aoibheann wined as she tried to sit up but failed. "I think I'll just stay on this dirty ass driveway." She said with a laugh. As Chon carefully picked Aoibheann up, he looked at Ryan and asked, "Liam's?" Ryan nodded his head, knowing that Liam could stich their sister up in no time. As he watched his little sister hiss in pain, his stomach dropped, to Ryan, this was all his fault. If only he had gotten to her sooner, she wouldn't have taken the bullet for him.

"Great I still have a broken wrist and now I got shot in the bloody shoulder."

"Stop the bitching." Ryan told her with a soft smile and a thick Irish drawl, as he started up his car.

"Chon, the cops will be here soon for the mess down the street. It will be wise if you four follow me to Liam's." Not waiting for an answer, Ryan turned on his Ferrari 458 Italia and sped down the road.

Brooke listened to Ryan, grabbing O by the hand and getting her inside the car. Ben got in to Brooke's car as well. Brooke looked to Chon who was watching Ryan speed off. "Come on, Chon!" She shouted. "We need to go!"

Chon nodded his head and hurried to Brooke's car, getting inside it quickly. "Ryan said we need to get to Liam's house."

"Ok," Brooke said as she started the car before pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road. In her rear view mirror Brooke could see the black car that had shot at Aoibheann. She then looked to O. "Don't worry, O. Aoibheann will be fine. Chon said it was just a flesh wound." She didn't know if she was using the correct terminology. She felt bad for O. She was just starting to get over seeing Brooke's father being killed now she had to deal with this?

Brooke's phone began to ring. "Hello?" She said, not looking at the screen. She sighed in relief when she heard Liam's voice on the other line.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Ryan hadn't given him any information on Brooke. Just that their sister had been shot.

"I'm fine." She assured him. 

"You weren't hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm on my way to the house." Brooke told Liam. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I love you, Brooke." He told her.

Brooke looked back at Chon for a quick second before responding to Liam. "I love you too, Liam." She said, no longer looking at Chon. "Be safe." She told him before hanging up the phone.

-8-

"It doesn't look like anyone is home." Ophelia said out loud as they pulled into the drive, the front grates quickly shut behind Brooke's car.

"They probably hide all the cars," Chon said as the group walked into the house. What the group saw next, looked like something out of a movie. The house was on locked down, and every important member of the IRA that was in Laguna were standing around in the main room, waiting for Liam.

"Let's move this into my office," Liam told the group as he glanced over at Chon and Ben. Before Liam walked down the hallway to his office, he said "Kitchen." Knowing that they would figure out that is where Ryan and the rest of them are at.

As Brooke led the three into the kitchen, she could her Ryan yelling and cursing at someone.

"Brother, clam down. I can stich her up. Liam is having a meeting with the IRA to figure out what to do about the Mexican gang." Brian told his brother as he took off his suit jacket and placed it over one of the bar stools. "You should go join them."

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Brooke, Chon and O walk into the kitchen. "I'm sorry." He whispered as to his little sister as left the room to go join Liam.

"Now." Brian neatly rolled up his sleeves. "Darling, could you take those two to the library on the east side."

Anna nodded her head as she finished making herbal tea. She knew that they were going to need something to drink to calm down their nervous and alcohol was not the answer this time around. "Ben, Ophelia, if y'all would follow me."

Once Anna, Ben and O were far enough away, Brian turned to Brooke and Chon. "Brooke I am going to need you to grab towels, alcohol –"

"Whiskey" Aoibheann cut it.

"Fine, grab towels, whiskey, and the first aid kit." Brian then looked at Chon. "I need you to wash up, I may need your help."

Once Brooke came back with everything, she walked over to Aoibheann and handed her the bottle. Knowing that the young Irish would want to take a few drinks of it. Brooke then took a big drink herself. Causing Chon to raise an eyebrow at her. Brooke just shrugged her shoulder.

"This may hurt." Brian mumbled to his sister right before he stuck a pair of tweezers in the bullet hole. As Aoibheann hissed in pain and mumbled a few Irish slang, Brain added. "There's a small part of the bullet stuck in there."

"Is she going to be okay?" Brooke asked as she watched Brain grab the tweezers again, knowing that he was going to try take the bullet out.

"Chon grab Aoibheann's shoulders and make she does not move." Chon nodded his head as he placed both his hands on each of her shoulders. Once Brain got the piece of bullet out of his little sister's shoulder, he had Brooke clean up her shoulder, as he and Chon washed the blood off their hands.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked Aoibheann, cleaning the shoulder as gently as she could. She was used to hiding bruises and cuts – not cleaning out bullet wounds. Aoibheann groaned in response. "Did the whiskey help?" Brooke asked next causing Aoibheann to smirk.

"It helped me a bit." She spoke honestly. "Not too much – but a little." Aoibheann laughed only to groan. Brooke herself winced when she saw the look in Aoibheann's eyes. She was in pain.

"I'll be right back." She told Aoibheann. She walked over to where Chon and Brian were standing washing the blood off their hands in the kitchen sink.

"She's going to need something strong. But knowing Aoibheann, she's not going to want to be knocked out." She told the two men. Brian nodded his head in agreement. He knew his little sister well. Brooke then looked to Chon. "Do you have any of the new batch you and Ben have been working on?" She asked. All O could talk about when they were upstairs was this miracle batch of weed that Ben and Chon had come up with. How it made her entire body numb.

"Not on me." Chon said with a groan. He wished he had. "I don't think Ben had any on him either." They had left the house in such a rush, no one had grabbed anything. Ophelia didn't even have any shoes on, he was sure that she didn't have time to grab some of the miracle weed.

Brooke had to think a moment, she couldn't just sit around while Aoibheann was in pain. "I'll go get some."

"No." Both Brian and Chon told her.

"Ryan said it himself; no one knows who I am or that I'm anyone important to the IRA." Brooke reminded Chon of the conversation Ryan and they had before Aoibheann got shot. That was before everything changed. "I won't go back to the house; I'll go to Spins house. I'm sure he has some." She knew that Chon and Ben would give him some before anyone else.

"It's not an option, Brooke." Chon said in an angry tone.

"It's the only option!" Brooke argued.

"No, it's not. Aoibheann is a strong girl." Brian spoke up, breaking up Chon and Brookes fight. "She's had worse done to her, trust me." He looked to his little sister. "Anna might have a few pain pills on her from the hospital, we'll do fine with that."

"I just want to help." Brooke said softly. Brian smiled down at her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You are helping." He told her.

But Brooke knew that wasn't enough. "I'll go find Anna and see if she has any meds on her." Brooke said, walking away from Chon and Brian. She walked over to Aoibheann who had her eyes closed._ I'm about to do something stupid. I wish you were well enough to do it with me_. She whispered to the passed out girl. Because she knew that if Anna had any pain pills she would have given Aoibheann some by now. Jesus, for a house full of drug dealers they sure didn't have a shit worth of drugs.

Brooke walked down the hall and saw Ben, Ophelia, and Anna in the study drinking. They were all talking quietly to one another. She heard Anna go on about how Irene was in the hospital getting her nose worked on after what Aoibheann had done to her. Brooke couldn't help but smile at that.

She walked past the study and down the hall until she was at the front door. As soon as she began to turn the knob, a hand was placed over her own. She turned around to see Chon looking down at her. Brooke should have known he would follow her.

"I'm going to see if I have anything in my car for Aoibheann." Brooke lied.

"Liar."

Brooke glared. "Well then come outside with me and watch me look in my car." Brooke said. That was risky. What was she going to do when she made it outside? Make a run for it? Chon was faster than her.

"It's not safe to go outside." Chon said flatly. "The Mexicans are dangerous, Brooke." He told her. "Brian said they blew up one of their factories. There were hundreds of people inside." He said, trying to make her see how serious the situation was. "They shot Aoibheann. They're out for war. What do you think they'd do to you once they find out how important you are to Liam?" He told her, hoping bringing up Liam might wake up Brooke a bit. "They'd torture you just to get to him, send bits of you to him – rape you!" He grew angry now, thinking of the vile things they'd do to Brooke. But she had to hear it. "You need to stay put, Brooke. "

"He's right." Ryan said as he walked in to the room.

….

As Ryan walked down the hallway towards Liam's office, he couldn't help but to think what his family's life would be better if they weren't part of the IRA. Running both of his hands through his short brunette hair, he thought _'shit is about to hit the fan._' He then smiled as he sneaked into Liam's office, knowing he would get a few dirty looks for being late, but Ryan didn't care. Hell why would he? After he was done with college, Ryan was going to be Liam's right hand man.

"We shouldn't go to war with them, Liam," One of the older members of the IRA said as he glanced over at Ruari who was studying Liam. For Liam this was major since this was the first major event that has happened since he took over for his grandfather.

"And what?" Ryan took out his knife and started to toss it up in the air and catching as he spoke. "Just act like they didn't blow up one of our warehouse and shot my innocent sister?"

"Son, your sister is as much part of this than anyone else. She has executed many people for the IRA. She knows what could happened and she's far from innocent."

"You think my sister likes doing the dirty work for you motherfuckers!?" Ryan yelled. "She hates it!"

Liam just stood back and watched as the two got into an argument. He knew it was better for Ryan to voice his thoughts then to act on them.

"Your sister is weak, just like your mother." Ryan's father spoke with a smirk on his face, knowing that it would push the young boy over the edge. He loved to push Ryan's buttons, it was like a sick game he liked to play. He wanted to see how far his son would go to stick up for their family.

As those words left his father's lips, Ryan had enough. Aoibheann was the strongest person he had ever met, she had been through so much shit, but she still put a smile on her face and did what she was told, for her family. _'They call me crazy… why not prove to them how much._' The young Irish man thought to himself as he smiled. He knew what he was going to next was going to funny as hell (well to him) and it was going to show people not to mess with him or his little sister.

Ryan glanced at his father then down at his knife right before he threw his knife at his father as fast as he could. As the knife hit its target, every member of the IRA went dead silent. The knife was an inch away from his father's head.

"You missed" His father roared with a laugh.

Moving back and forth on the balls of his feet, with a wicked smile plaster on his face Ryan spoke the sentence with such a clam voice, it even made Liam second guess his own brother's action. "I thought a saw a fly." With that being said Ryan left the room and head towards the front door, he need some fresh air.

As he got closer, he could over hear Brooke and Chon arguing, rolling his eyes Ryan enter the room.

"He's right."

Brooke looked at Ryan then at Chon, she knew she was going to lose this argument, but she wanted to help them. Aoibheann had become a close friend, Brooke couldn't just stand around and do nothing.

"Why do you want to leave, anyways?" Ryan leaned against the wall, as he studied Brooke. He could tell why his older brother was in love with the girl standing in front of him, but there was something about Brooke that Ryan didn't like.

"Weed, or any kind of drug to help your sister." Chon told Ryan.

Ryan's eyes soften a little when he heard Chon say that. He was glad that someone besides himself was looking for out for Aoibheann. "Well sweetheart, my sister is very iffy about the drugs she takes." He pushed himself off the wall and head towards the staircase. "I have some pain killers, in my room. I keep them for a rainy day."

Right as Chon opened his mouth to speak, his voice was lost over the sound of men arguing, then Liam yelling at them to shut up.

"Ms. Davis, Chon." Brian said as he walked down the hallway towards the two. "Aoibheann is awake, the kitchen is clean and we will be having dinner in the next hour."

"How is she?" Brooke asked.

"She- ". Brian paused as he chose his words carefully. "My sister has been though a lot worst, this is nothing for her, or for our family." With that being said the three walked back into the kitchen to find Anna, O and Ben making dinner. Brooke looked around the kitchen to find that Aoibheann had disappeared.

"After Ryan gave her the pain killers, she went to Liam's office." Anna told Brooke as she started to make homemade chicken pot pies with some help from Brian. Brooke couldn't help but to smile at that as she thought, 'yep, she's from the south.'

As Brooke started to help O make the salad, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Chon answer his cell phone and step into the hallway.

"Jake said it is safe to go back." Chon told the group as she stepped back into the kitchen, with Liam and Aoibheann right behind him.

"Who's Jake?" Aoibheann asked as she poured herself a cup of herbal tea.

"One of my navy seal buddies. Brooke, Aoibheann you two could come back with us."

"No." Liam snapped out. "They are safer here. All my windows are bulletproof and not only do I have my best men here I have Ryan and Brian."

Chon looked at Brooke then at Aoibheann, knowing that they could make up their own minds. The look he got from both of them though, was not what he was looking for. They didn't even have to say anything for Chon to see that they picked to stay with Liam. He had lost that battle.


	10. Chapter 9

As Ophelia slowly rose from her and Ben's bed, she could hear noises coming from the living room, but knowing it was just her boyfriend and Chon she didn't give it a second thought. "I gotta cut back on the pot." The blonde hippie mumbled to herself. _Yeah right. _Passed through her mind as she walked down the stairs and into the living to find both boys playing video games and smoking pot.

"You guys haven't moved, have you?" O plopped down next to Ben whose eyes were glued to the flat screen TV.

"Nope." Chon replied back.

"It's _sooo_ nice out." O started to say as she looked out the floor length widows. "Can we please go out to the beach?"

"Why not ask Brooke or Aoibheann." Ben glanced over at his girlfriend, then back to the TV.

"They're both busy." O whined.

A huge smile appeared on Ben's face when he killed Chon's guy. "FUCK YES!" The curly brunette yelled as he fisted pumped the air. "Sure babe. Let's go."

"Beginners luck." Chon growled as he stood up to go put his swim trunks on. Chon hated to lose to Ben, since they were playing the newest _Call of Duty Game_. Ben had no idea how to even hold a real gun.

"Chon, don't be a sore loser." O said as she skipped up the stairs, happy to be finally leaving the house.

.

.

.

.

"O, do you want to play?" Chon asked as he walked over to the beach volleyball net. Chon knew that O could not play beach volleyball to save her life, he just liked to annoy her.

"Ha ha. Very funny." The Blonde hippie threw her hair up in a messy bun and started to dig in her beach bag, looking for her sunscreen. After five minutes of looking O shrugged her shoulders and laid down on her beach towel. _'Brooke probably took it._' Ophelia thought to herself as she put her headphones on. The last thing she wanted to hear, was Ben and Chon yelling at one another for missing the stupid ball.

"You're going to get skin cancer." Ben mouthed to his girlfriend, right before he spiked the volleyball over the net, gaining him and Chon a point.

Barely lifting her sunglasses from her face, she stuck her tongue out at him. She knew that Ben was serious about it, but Ophelia really didn't care. If she was going to get skin cancer in the future it would be her own fault and no one else's. The blonde hippie grew up loving the sun and getting a tan, she wasn't about to change her ways. Ophelia was stubborn.

After winning four games, Ben begged Chon for a break, which they got after O told the two boys that she would go get them some food at her favorite street vendor.

"You know we have a meeting with Dennis Cain in a few hours." Chon told his best friend as he watched a blonde surfer and a red hair surfer walk pass them. Both girls smiled at Chon, which earned a chuckle from Ben.

"He's not going to like that we do business with the IRA." As the words left his mouth, Ben thought back to the last time he and Chon had a talk with the corrupt DEA agent, Dennis Cain.

"Fuck him. Even though I hate Liam, doing business with them has help us in so many ways." Ben nodded his head in argument. It was true, since they had joined up with the IRA, the two drug dealers, gained more money and was selling a lot more weed and they also had better protection from the government.

"Okay, I got two hamburgers and a veggie burger for myself." O said as she plopped down next to Ben.

"Once I'm done destroy this burger, we'll play one more game then head back to the house." Chon told the two right before he took a huge bite of his hamburger, earning a gross look from O.

.

.

.

.

"Babe, we have to go to a meeting. We'll be back in two hours." Ben told a very high Ophelia as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Mkay." O mumbled as she pulled the covers closer to her body and snuggled deeper into the cold bed.

"Ready?" Ben asked as he walked down the stairs to the main level.

Chon grabbed his gun off of the coffee table in the living room as he glanced over at Ben to see him waiting by the front door. "Let's go get this shit over with." The war hero groaned as he closed the front door. Chon always hated the meetings with Dennis, it always ended in same way; with Chon threating to either kill him or turn him in.


End file.
